


Feeding Frenzy

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Naruto
Genre: At Least Morally Gray, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Dolcett - Freeform, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Guro, Human Sacrifice, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Incest, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Once or Twice - Freeform, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Snuff, Tentacles, Threesomes, Underage Sex, Vore, cannibal, expansion, people are food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama missed the old days, when people would offer him virgin sacrifices to devour alive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.
> 
> VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or paraphilia, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.

Kurama Ootsutsuki, colloquially known as  _kyuubi no youko_ , the Nine-tailed Demon Fox, was getting restless. He would have paced back and forth, if he had the room to do so in this _damnable_  cage.

Oh, how he hated the Fourth Hokage. To be sealed in the belly of this fool child...

It galled him. Not the least of which because his jailer seemed to eat nothing but ramen.

It  _sickened_  him, really. I mean,  _maybe_  if it was fried tofu we were talking about, or – failing that – some nice inarizushi... But  _ramen?!_

Really, now. That was just  _degrading_.

Kurama resisted the urge to sigh, morose over the circumstances of his current predicament. He missed the good old days, when ignorant people would form cults around him and offer him live virgin sacrifices just in exchange for sparing their pitiful lives. Those days were great, the days back before ninja started interfering with the bijuu and sealing them into jinchuuriki, forgetting how they had first come to be.

Back before then, Kurama used to actually kinda like humans. If nothing else, they made good snacks, and tended to leave alone as long as he was diligent and made examples of those who slighted him, or denied him his tasty, womanly snacks.

But it had been too long since he'd had the chance to really dine on proper sacrifices. Not since he had first been contracted with Madara, who initially upheld his end of the bargain in providing the Nine-tails with a steady supply of tasty women, and the occasional hermaphrodite or androgynous man (he had confided in the Uchiha, in a rare moment of disclosure, that virginity did not matter to him, so long as the sacrifices were adequately feminine-ish and reasonably attractive). And so, for a time, Kurama had thought Madara an alright guy, for a mortal.

Right up until the day the shinobi learned his sharingan could hypnotize bijuu.

Things kind of went downhill from there.

Now, Kurama could not even remember the last time he had eaten human. Even for a bijuu, to go a century without your favorite treat was simply too much.

But he had an idea. He had an idea how to finally get himself some real human sacrifices once more. Even if it meant sharing his power with his jailor, Kurama was willing to do  _whatever_  it took to get himself some right and proper sustenance.

And he had already chosen his first meal. Sakura Haruno, the female teammate of his most recent jinchuuriki. Now, all he had to do was get the miniature blonde devil to see things his way...

" **Uzumaki...** " Kurama whispered into the metaphorical ear of Naruto's subconscious as the boy slept, dead to the world from the sheer exhaustion of doing countless menial D-rank missions, day after day ever since passing his Genin Exam. " **Naruto... Uzumaki... Listen to me...** "

Naruto, in the real world, rolled over in his bed, drooling onto his pillow and muttering something about ramen in his sleep. He had a contented grin on his face, and his snoring could have matched a jet engine for sheer decibel levels.

Kurama scowled behind his cage, perceiving that he was not having any success so far.

" **Naruto... I have come to make you an offer.** "

Still no response. Naruto continued drooling.

Kurama growled.

" **I will give you power, brat... Enough power to become the strongest hokage ever...** "

Naruto snorted in his sleep.

Kurama lost his patience.

" **AWAKEN, YOU INSOLENT MORTAL!** "

Naruto's eyes snapped open, only for the blond to find himself standing in some sort of filthy sewer, facing a massive row of vertical bars, like some sort of cage. Glancing around, he noticed a slip of paper of with the word  _seal_  written on it.

Even as slow as he could sometimes be, intellectually, the Uzumaki boy nonetheless had enough brain power to put two and two together.

"Um... is someone...?"

" ** _Boo._** " Kurama thrust his head forward from the concealing shadows, revealing massive, slitted crimson eyes and a bestial, feral rictus of a grin.

Naruto screamed like a little girl, and the Nine-tailed Demon Fox proceeded to laugh his giant, nine-tailed ass off.

This would probably take a while.

... ... ... fast forwarding to when Kurama  _finally_  managed to convince Naruto to go through with his plan... ... ...

"Okay..." said Naruto slowly, frowning softly, a thoughtful look on his face. "So, if I do this, I get to be super-powerful, and you'll let me use as much of your chakra as I want without any problems?"

Kurama nodded his head, which was just by itself larger than Naruto's entire apartment back in the physical world.

"Yes," he said, having ditched the echoing demon voice for the sake of easier transcription on the part of the author. "And all you have to do in return is consume regular human sacrifices on my behalf."

Naruto slowly nodded.

"Uh...huh..." he said, sounding a little less sure of this part of the deal. "But, where will I... um... find people I can do that to without, you know, getting in big trouble with Old Man Hokage...?"

Kurama gave a shrug, or at least the nearest approximation of such that he could manage.

"Eh, just say you need the flesh of human woman to keep the seal intact," he said dismissively. "And if you're really that concerned about killing sacrifices, then you can always imbue them with some of my chakra. That way, if you eat 'em, you can just regenerate them afterwards as good as new."

"...and that doesn't affect the whole  _sacrifice_  thing?" said Naruto a little skeptically.

Kurama shrugged again.

"Not like I need them for  _nourishment_ , or anything," he replied. "I'm made of chakra."

Naruto shrugged too.

"Fair enough," he said. "But... um,  _how_  would I eat them? And, er... when do you want this first sacrifice?"

"Oh, when the time comes, you'll know what to do," said Kurama enigmatically. "And as for the first sacrifice... preferably as soon as you awake. I believe that  _Sakura_  girl should be a good start..."

* * *

Sneaking into Sakura's house at five in the morning was far easier than it probably should have been, and not just because Naruto had never woken up this early before in his life. All he had to do was shimmy up the wall (Kurama told him a trick for sticking to surfaces using chakra) and slip open the window to Sakura's room.

And he knew it was Sakura's room because he could smell her scent, and sense her chakra.

Yeah. Apparently he was now a sensor nin, or something.

Whatever the case, Naruto easily sneaked into his crush and teammate's room. He crept over to her bed, where Sakura was lying under her covers. His stomach rumbled at the sight of Sakura, and immediately he got the mental image of her wrapped in a sushi roll and begging him to eat her.

His mouth watered, and he got an inappropriate hard on when he imagined how it would sound to bite off her lower half first, and hear her screaming in agonizing ecstasy as he devoured her nubile, virgin body.

Naruto licked his lips, and cautiously he grabbed Sakura's blanket, slowly sliding it down. She stirred for a moment, groaning something  _"Sasuke-kun..."_ , but she did not awaken, and soon Naruto had completely removed her covers.

He beheld Sakura's slim, pajama-clad figure. Her nightclothes were thin, and he could see the nubs of peaked nipples sticking up through her nightshirt. Her pants also rode low very low on her hips, and he could see the crevice of his crush's ass peeking up and half-mooning him.

Naruto's boner threatened to tear a hole in his trousers, and his stomach growled thunderously. Sakura looked good enough to eat, but a part of him also imagined fucking her in her sleep... If he was lucky, she would wake up, and he would get to see the look on her face as he devoured her alive.

He almost came just thinking about it, and this wasn't only a result of Kurama's influence. Then he shook his head.

" **Eat her,** " whispered Kurama into his mind. " **If you infuse her with some of my chakra, she will gladly let you do whatever you want to her later, once she regenerates... So eat her now. Devour her, consume her flesh and make her yours forever! Show the world our power, beginning with this pink-headed strumpet!** "

Naruto frowned briefly at how pushy the Nine-tails was being, but he shrugged and decided to just go along with it.

Closing his eyes and standing over Sakura, Naruto drew on Kurama's energy, channeling some of it into Sakura's body, and the rest into his own limbs. He felt the glow settle in Sakura's abdomen, and briefly her chakra flared, incinerating her pajamas and leaving her stark naked. But then it died down, and Naruto let instinct take over.

He pushed some of his own chakra out along with Kurama's, and it appeared as a visible shroud, a golden aura that felt like an extension of his own body. He lifted Sakura's body up with extended, expanded arms of pure chakra, a pair of hands formed of golden flame that supported her weight with astonishing ease.

Sakura did not stir.

Naruto licked his lips, looking up at Sakura's tight, untouched blossom and her small, pale breasts. His stomach was rumbling and his mouth was watering.

Doing what simply came into his mind, as natural as breathing, Naruto opened his mouth, as if preparing to take a bit out of Sakura's body, and a great, gaping maw of giant fox's head formed of pure, golden chakra appeared around him, like an aura. A tongue of flame-like chakra reached out and wrapped around Sakura's body, taking the place of the arms, which promptly dissipated.

The tongue pulled Sakura's still sleeping body into the massive, chakra fox mouth, and Naruto marveled at how he could taste her body, and feel every tiniest contour of her form, inside and out. She tasted amazing, and the chakra of the tongue seeped into every orifice and crevice of Sakura's body, perfectly mapping it. He was receiving sensory information even better than he would have if he'd been using his own physical tongue, and Naruto was seriously aroused by this.

But all good things must come to an end, and so he shut his mouth. Immediately, a million bladed teeth of chakra came in, piercing Sakura's body as the giant spectral fox jaws snapped close.

Immediately, the teeth piercing Sakura's body turned a searing red, and the pinkette's body began to writhe and squirm, head rolling back and forth with her mouth agape and eyes wide as though experiencing unimaginable torment. Except Sakura didn't  _look_  conscious – her eyes were vacant, and no sound escaped her lips.

Quickly, Sakura's body began dissolving before Naruto's very eyes. Wherever a fang of chakra had penetrated her body, the hole began to widen, the flesh at the edges disintegrating like sugar in boiling water. Soon, her body was reduced to a shapeless mass, and the crimson chakra formed into a sphere around the dissolved remains of Sakura's body, which quickly vanished completely, perhaps assimilated into the globe of chakra.

The potent red chakra then dissipated, once Sakura had been fully digested, and Naruto at last turned his attention back to Sakura's bed as his aura faded.

Even as he looked, Naruto saw a bubble of golden chakra appear above Sakura's bed. It spread out, expanding and forming until it was shaped like Sakura. The chakra was in the shape of Sakura's body, and it rested back down on her bed.

Quickly, her body began to reform. The skin seemed to go first, growing on the surface of the chakra and spreading, spreading until Naruto saw the body of his crush as it would be. Hair grew out from her head, glossy pink and soft, reaching down to her shoulders before stopping.

Her figure filled out, breasts swelling a little bigger than they had been before, hips widening a few centimeters. Naruto was surprised by this, but also pleased. It was hot, and it made him rather horny.

After a minute, Sakura's body was fully restored, better than ever. Her eyelids snapped open, and she gasped a breath, awakening suddenly. Immediately, Sakura shot into an upright position (now small B-cup breasts jiggling a little), and her emerald eyes met Naruto's gleaming sapphires.

"Naruto...!?" she gasped, seeing him there, and perceiving that she was naked. A moment passed, and she frowned faintly. "...Naruto..." she repeated more quietly, almost thoughtfully. She stared at him wide-eyed, as though really seeing the blond for the first time. A strange smile emerged on her face, and her eyes softened, looking at him with obvious reverence and affection.

She got up out of her bed, standing up before Naruto. Her smile did not diminish, but grew in strength, and she got down on her knees before him.

Sakura bowed deeply, kowtowing to Naruto Uzumaki with a sort of reverence the blond doubted she would even show  _Sasuke_.

"Master..." she called him, and she asked him, "...What is your bidding?"

Naruto's eyes widened a little, seeing and hearing this, and realizing that he was at a complete loss for what was happening. Mentally, he asked Kurama what the hell was going on.

" **You gave her my chakra to regenerate her body after we ate her,** " the Nine-Tails told him. " **We made her a sacrifice for us, and the only reason she still exists is because we deigned her worthy of continued life. She is still our sacrifice, and she always will be, in mind, body, and soul.** "

Naruto had a feeling that he probably shouldn't have gotten as turned on by that as he did, but what can you do? He felt the telltale stirring in his groin, seeing Sakura bowing before him, completely naked and utterly submissive. After so many cruel rejections, he effectively  _owned_  her. Maybe that was wrong, but in that moment it sure as hell felt  _right_.

"Get up," Naruto commanded Sakura, feeling a rush of power through his veins when she immediately did as he asked. "I'm pleased with your... um... taste? Yeah, you did taste pretty good... like,  _seriously_  good..." His mouth started to water, and his stomach rumbled, recalling how delicious Sakura had been.

"Do you want to eat me again, master?" she asked him with a straight face, but there seemed to be an eagerness in her eyes as she spoke. Almost as though she  _wanted_  him to eat her.

Naruto was seriously tempted by this suggestion, but ultimately he decided that he had more entertaining things in mind for her.

* * *

A/N: wut

 **Updated:** 12-9-13

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	2. Corruption...?

As hungry as Naruto was, he was nonetheless hornier. He had already put off fucking Sakura once to eat her.   
  
He wasn't sure he could bear to delay it a second time.  
  
So he smiled at her, the almost wickedly naive grin of a simple man given absolute power beaming from his face.   
  
"Get up, Sakura-chan," he told her.   
  
"As you wish, master." The pinkette promptly did as he asked, not even pausing to wonder why she was taking orders from her obnoxious teammate.   
  
Naruto's eyes twinkled pervertedly as he flicked them up and down his long-time crush's naked body. The tent in his pants was big enough to hang a coat from, and it was honestly a miracle that his trousers weren't ripping from the sheer mass of what they were holding back.  
  
"You look  _hot_ ," he remarked intelligently, drooling a little bit as he leered at Sakura's slightly inflated T&A. The difference wasn't anything that would be too noticeable to the casual observer, but it was more than enough of a change for someone as attentive to Sakura's figure as Naruto was to perceive. "I think your butt and boobs got a little bigger when I ate you," he added with his usual level of tact a moment later.  
  
Sakura blushed, smiling beatifically.   
  
"I suppose they did, didn't they...?" she said softly, looking down at her body. "That makes me glad. To know that by serving master, I grow more fit to be his lover..."   
  
Her blush deepened, and she trailed off, shyly averting her gaze. She giggled nervously.  
  
Naruto laughed cheerfully. "You think so?" he said. "Well, I think you look sexy no matter what, Sakura-chan!"   
  
"Ahhh...!" the pinkette squealed, bringing her hands to her face and shaking her head girlishly. "You're too kind, master. I love that about you..." she mumbled, bashfully adoring.  
  
Naruto got a little giddy hearing that. His whole face just lit up like a Christmas tree, and his grin started stretching from ear to ear.  
  
"I really like you too, Sakura-chan!" he declared boldly and shamelessly. "That's why I agreed to eat you first."  
  
Sakura blinked. She cocked her head to one side and looked at him curiously. "What do you mean, 'agreed'?" she asked him. "Wasn't this  _your_  idea?"  
  
"Oh, nah. It was Kurama's," said the blond off-handedly. "He was really whining about wanting sacrifices or something, but it wasn't until he suggested doing  _you_ first that I went along with it."  
  
"Oh..." she said. She frowned softly. "Who is Kurama, then, master? Why does he need you to get him... uh... sacrifices? I thought I was  _yours_ ," she murmured, sounding almost betrayed.  
  
" **You ARE his,** " came Kurama's voice from inside both their heads. " **I am Kurama Ootsutsuki, mightiest of all the children of Hagoromo's thoughts. But you may know of me better as _kyuubi no youko_ , the Nine-tailed Demon Fox who was sealed inside your master on the day of his birth.**"  
  
Sakura was quiet for a moment.  
  
"You are... the kyuubi...?" she said quietly, looking uncertain. "But, then, what does that make Master Naruto...?"  
  
" **You could call him my jailer, I suppose,** " replied Kurama loftily. " **Or else perhaps my _jinchuuriki_ , as you humans call them. I, however, find myself preferring to think of him as my avatar, or incarnation.**"  
  
Sakura's frown softened. "So I  _am_  his sacrifice? Naruto is my true master?"  
  
The Nine-tails was silent for a moment, cogitating briefly.  
  
" **...yes,** " he finally answered after several seconds of silence. " **I suppose he is.** "  
  
The pinkette beamed.  
  
"Then that's all that matters," she said warmly. "As long as it's for Naruto-sama, I will gladly do  _anything_."  
  
The blond got a perverted look on his face at this.  
  
" _Anything?_ " Naruto parroted curiously. "By anything, do you mean, like... If I asked you to, would you give me your cherry?"  
  
Sakura blushed a little, but her smile persisted. She took a step towards the blond, eyes flitting down to the unbelievable bulge in his trousers.   
  
"If by 'cherry' you mean my virginity..." she said slowly. "Then,  _yes_. Yes, yes, a  _thousand times_   **YES**." She immediately grabbed Naruto's hand, guiding him to her bed. She smiled at him sultrily, adoringly. "...That IS what you meant, right?" she paused to ask when she sat down on top of her covers, never removing her eyes from her master's bulging trousers.  
  
Naruto grinned. "Yeah," he said. "That's exactly what I meant, Sakura-chan."  
  
She beamed up at him, finally tearing her eyes from his tent to look into the jinchuuriki's bright blue eyes. She laid down on her bed, spreading her legs.  
  
"Then have your way with me, master," she said. "My body is ready."  
  
Naruto didn't need any more invitation than that. Throwing off his trousers and boxers, then his jacket and shirt, he pounced on the pinkette faster than you could say  _NaruSaku lemon_.  
  
With Kurama giving him instructions on the basics, Naruto was easily able to line himself up with his newly-servile, obedient crush and thrust himself in. He encountered no barrier or hindrance to his entry, which mildly confused him, but he did not concern himself overmuch with that.   
  
" **It's probably from your human taijutsu training,** " the Nine-tails had muttered absent-mindedly, not elaborating any further than that.  
  
But Naruto didn't really care. He was too busy enjoying the tightness of Sakura's tight cunt.   
  
And, boy, was it  _ever_  tight. Naruto was no stranger to masturbation, as a lonely preteen boy going through puberty with nobody to guide him. He had once or twice experiment with cups of instant ramen filled with vaseline, and he'd even scavenged an abandoned fleshlight at one time.   
  
But there really was nothing like the genuine article. Sakura's pussy was simply incredible, so hot and wet and nut-crackingly tight, and Naruto was getting lost in the sensations of fucking her. He played with her slightly-enhanced B-cup breasts, of course, and kissed her several times sloppily and enthusiastically on the lips, but her cunt really was the main attraction, here.   
  
He lost count of how many times he came inside Sakura, or how many times he made her scream his name at the top of her lungs in the mind-blowing ecstasy of repeated, explosive orgasms, but it was surely somewhere a good ways into the double digits.   
  
Sadly, however, all good things must eventually come to an end. And in this case, that end just happened to involve Sakura's parents barging into the room to find him vigorously fucking their daughter.   
  
Naruto heard Mr and Mrs Haruno bellow furiously, and he could feel the relatively meager killing intent coming from the pair as they charged at him, probably convinced that he was raping Sakura or something like that. He didn't really pay attention to what they were saying, but the moment with him and the pinkette was.

Undeniably.  
  
_Dead_.  
  
And that annoyed him. 

Naruto growled, looking up from Sakura to behold his crush's parents. The sound was bestial, possessive, and the pupils of his cerulean eyes were ominously slitted.  
  
He looked at her father, a career loser of a ninja who never managed to make a single damned thing of himself. His graying hair was in a ridiculous star shape, and though he was thickly built there was no sign of any particular strength in how the man moved.  
  
He looked next at Sakura's mother. The woman was relatively attractive, he supposed, and maybe she could have made a good lay if things had gone differently, but the housewife was coming at him with fury in her eyes and fire in her breath.  
  
" **H҉҉é̡͜y,̢͠** " Naruto snarled, a strangely otherworldly, almost  _demonic_ -sounding quality to his voice. " **S͝hú͠t̵̨ u̴p.̧͠** "

  
Without even thinking about it, the blond formed two large, sharply-clawed hands of golden chakra to snatch the pair up mid-charge. Their eyes widened in fear as he lifted them bodily up off the ground, and they started screaming and begging for mercy.  
  
"Ahh! Please...!" Sakura's mom wailed, abject terror filling her eyes. "Don't hurt us...! Who will take care of our Sakura-chan, if we're dead...?!"  
  
"We won't say anything!" hollered Mr Haruno, eyes wide as he was dangled upside down in the air. "Just don't hurt us...! If you don't hurt Sakura, we won't tell a soul!"  
  
Naruto snorted, Kurama's disdain for humans merging with the blond's irritation at being interrupted. Even Sakura, lying beneath him, was glaring hatefully at her mother and father for barging in on them.  
  
"Shut up!" the pinkette snapped bitterly at her parents. "You two are embarrassing me in front of master. Can't you even be happy for me? You two are so annoying!" she snarled. "I'd be better off without either one of you!"  
  
The pair flinched visibly at their daughter's words, even as concern filled their eyes.  
  
"Sakura..." her father said. "We only want what's best for you..."  
  
"That doesn't mean you  _know_  what's best!" Sakura hissed, getting up from under Naruto. She stood up straight, getting off her bed. A liberal quantity of Uzumaki sperm was dribbling from her pussy, overflowing with his seed.  
  
"Dear..." her mother whispered, dismay in her expression at the sight of the cum leaking from her twelve year old daughter's now-sullied flower. "You're still a child... You don't understand..."  
  
"NO!" Sakura shouted. "I  _DO_  understand! You two are trying to take me away from master... but I don't want you to! I want to be with master. And I won't let anyone get in the way of that!" Her eyes were narrowed and hate-filled as she glared up at her parents.   
  
Her irises were red, with slitted pupils. Her canines were more pronounced, and her fingernails had grown into something claw-like. Crimson chakra like a flickering fire enveloped her body.   
  
" **Į ̴J͜US͢T ̀ẂISH ͢Y҉O̕U҉ T͢WO̷ ͘WE͏R҉E̛ D͘E͘A̛D!** " she roared furiously.  
  
Her mother and father stared, horrified, at their daughter. Though they weren't experts on bijuu or sealing, they  _knew_  that sense of tangible, overwhelming malice which they could feel pouring off of their baby girl. It made them flash back to a day almost thirteen years ago, when the Fourth Hokage gave his life to save the village from the most terrible foe they could ever imagine.  
  
Had they not been held up in the hands of chakra, it was doubtless that Sakura's parents would have staggered backwards in horror. Their daughter had been corrupted. That was the only thing they could call it. The Nine-tails had somehow possessed her, surely... surely that was why she was saying these terrible things!   
  
Surely, their own daughter could never  _truly_  want them dead.  
  
But Naruto appeared to think differently.  
  
" **You want me to kill them, Sakura-chan?** " he asked her.   
  
She nodded. " ** _Yes,_** " she said with absolute conviction. " **Kill them, master.** "  
  
Naruto grinned devilishly. " **I see,** " he said. His stomach chose that moment to growl loudly enough for everyone present to hear. " **...Do you think I should take them as sacrifices, then? Or just kill 'em and leave their bodies for the birds?** "

" **Take them as sacrifices,** " she said, and her anger seemed to lessen, the aura of kyuubi chakra dissipating as her body returned to normal (aside from her chest and behind, which retained still the enhancements from her earlier digestion by Naruto). "At least  _then_  their lives will have had SOME meaning," she concluded coldly, though her voice was back to normal.  
  
" **Heh. They did give birth to _you_ , though,**" Naruto remarked casually, even as Kurama's golden maw once more surrounded his naked body. " **I think that counts for a _lot_.** "  
  
Sakura blushed coyly. "You flatter me, master," she cooed, waving a hand dismissively. "You could have anyone as a living sacrifice. I am nothing special."   
  
Naruto laughed. " **You really think so?** " He shook his head. "Well, whatever," he said his voice back to normal now, too. "I guess if you really wanna sacrifice your mom and dad to me..."  
  
"I do," said Sakura. "And, please, do not regenerate them, master." Her eyes sparkled with something vicious. "I want to see what happens when you eat someone for good, if you don't waste energy bringing them back..."  
  
" _Hot_ ," said Naruto with a foxy grin.  
  
Then he turned his attention to Mr and Mrs Haruno. The first, Sakura's father, he bit in half. The chakra mouth lunged forward, teeth slicing cleanly through the upper half of the man's body. His eyes were wide open, and he screamed in agony. Naruto could hear it in his head, but his kyuubi-mouth was soundproof.  
  
He masticated lazily, for a few seconds, as blood poured from the lower, severed half of Sakura's dad. The man's head, arms, and chest deformed and broke apart before his eyes in a way distinctly like he was actually being chewed, and soon he was nothing but a reddish pulp. And even that was quickly being absorbed into his chakra, the matter fueling his inner furnace.  
  
Then he snapped up the remaining lower half. This, he consciously swallowed whole. The unbroken mass of the man's lower half faded in a single piece into his the golden flames. Naruto could actually feel something going down his throat as he swallowed, almost as though the man's legs had been shrunken and teleported into his mouth.  
  
Overall, Sakura's father didn't taste nearly as bad as he might have expected, based on Kurama's repeated insistence on female sacrifices. In fact, he tasted quite good, though not as good as Sakura herself.   
  
And if Naruto had an aching boner from eating the man, well, Sakura was more than happy to polish it for him as he turned his attentions now to the girl's mother.

"You know," he said, looking up at the woman. "You're actually kinda hot, yourself. Almost a shame I have to kill you, but I suppose you'll make a nice meal."  
  
"P-please...!" the woman begged him. "Don't eat me...! I'll do anything! I'll... I'll become your slave! I'll give you my body! Just, please, don't kill me..." she pleaded pitifully.  
  
Sakura looked up from suckling on Naruto cock to scoff angrily.  
  
"You're a coward," she said. "Trying to save your own skin, even after you saw him eat dad?"  
  
"Yeah," said Naruto brightly. "Don't you want to join your husband in my stomach?"  
  
The woman paled, whimpering weakly. "I... I..."  
  
"You're lucky you have such a nice body," Naruto continued, "Or I'd just chew you up the same way I did him. Don't you at least wanna have a fun death?"  
  
She just stared at him, uncomprehending.  
  
Naruto grinned. "This chakra's like an extension of my body," he said. "If a make an hand, it works like a hand, and I feel everything it feels. Same as if I make a mouth, or a tail, or... say... a few  _penises._ "   
  
As he said this, Sakura pulled back from his groin momentarily. It was glowing, enveloped in that golden chakra. Naruto licked his lips, and a pulse of energy from the hand holding Sakura's mother instantly disintegrated the woman's nightgown, baring her fine body.   
  
He leered hungrily at the woman's modest tits and shapely ass. She wasn't, perhaps, the sexiest woman he'd ever seen (far from it) but she had a nice look going for her, and he could have seen himself pounding that pussy on a semi-regular basis, if things had only worked out differently.   
  
He shrugged, though, and the chakra mouth opened again. "Well, since you look so fine, I suppose I could give you a demonstration, anyways..." His cock glowed brighter, the chakra blazing around it like a miniature inferno.   
  
"What are you doing, master?" Sakura asked him, slightly afraid to get to close to his penis at the moment.  
  
Naruto looked down at the pinkette, and his eyes twinkled pervertedly.  
  
"You ever see a tentacle hentai?" he asked conversationally.   
  
Sakura nodded, blushing. "Y-yeah," she confessed, a little embarrassed to be admitting this to anyone, let alone her master.  
  
Numerous phallic tendrils shot from the open maw-aura. Some wrapped around the wrists and ankles of Sakura's mother, yanking her bodily into the awaiting jaws. Several more awaited within the mouth.  
  
Naruto grinned. "Well, this is something an awful lot like that."  
  
The eyes of Sakura's mother widened as she realized, belatedly, what Naruto was about to do, and she let out a piercing shriek of fear. It was quickly silenced, however, by a thick, phallic tentacle of chakra ramming itself into her mouth. Her other holes were quickly filled also, and the remaining tentacles went to work roughly fondling and caressing the rest of the woman's body, paying special attention to her erogenous zones.   
  
That these tentacles also worked like the chakra teeth, able to break down, digest, and assimilate any flesh they came in contact with, only made it that much more fascinating a spectacle as Naruto extended all of his senses into them, experiencing every inch of the woman's body as he tentacle-raped her to death, before swallowing up her pulped and dissolved remains.  
  
The second he was finished with that, Sakura turned to look at look at Naruto with proverbially stars in her eyes.   
  
"Can I go next, master?" she squeed. "I want to do that!  _Pleaaassse~?_ "  
  
"Okay, okay," Naruto said, laughing cheerfully. "No need to beg, Sakura-chan!" He promptly yanked her up with the penis-tongue-tentacle-teeth-tendrils and pulled her into his chakra-mouth to try out his new ' _Tentacle Rape Vore Jutsu_ ' for herself.  
  
They would probably be going at this all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apparently there are more vore fans around than I thought, considering the traffic the first chapter of this got over here on AFF. So here's another chapter, because why the fuck not.
> 
> This may be my first real stab at an honestly dark-ish Naruto, too, actually. So I guess this has that going for it.
> 
> Updated: 12-10-13
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	3. Blood and Exposition

Sakura was truly incorrigible. For all Naruto adored the girl and her sweet, delectable body, even he had trouble believing how frequently she wanted him to fuck her, or eat her. If not for that stroke of genius in creating a shadow clone to take over playing with Sakura, he probably wouldn't have gotten  _any_  sleep last night.   
  
The last he'd seen of her, before dozing off into dream land, the pretty pink-haired pettanko had been taking what had to have been a half dozen chakra tentacles just straight up the ass. Her anus had been bloody as hell, and insanely distended.   
  
The blond got a little hard remembering it, as he got up out her parents' former bed. Sakura's behind had been jiggling, bouncing and shaking like jello, as the tendrils thrust ravenously up and down in her brutally abused anus. He could still taste the blood, the goodly quantities of hot, crimson fluid which had been seeping from the innumerable tears in her rectal lining...   
  
Naruto did not find it odd that he could remember this even though it had been his shadow clone doing these things.  
  
"You good to go, Sakura-chan?" he called into the pinkette's room, finishing up with putting his clothes on.   
  
And said clothes were actually a bit tight on him, now. Apparently the whole sacrifice deal came with some fringe benefits aside from the sweet flesh and fine ass, because his muscles looked distinctly more defined when he woke up this morning. He could  _feel_  the extra strength in his limbs, and it felt so much easier to move. It was like walking on air, and he felt like he could bench press an ox.  
  
He knocked on the door to Sakura's room.   
  
" _Mmm,_ " he heard her moan pleasantly from within. " _Is that you, master?_ "  
  
"It's me, alright," said Naruto cockily.  
  
" _Then, please, come in~_ "  
  
Naruto opened the door.  
  
The second he walked into the room, Naruto got a serious flash of deja vu.   
  
_Sakura-chan's pussy was so tasty. The flesh was so tender and succulent between his teeth, and her blood and juices were just the most delicious kind of seasoning. She was delicious.  
  
Naruto growled hungrily as he feasted messily on the midsection of a squirming, squealing Sakura. He wasn't using the kyuubi chakra-mouth, or anything like that. He was eating her personally, by himself. And it was incredible. Her flesh was to die for, everything from the taste to the texture to even just the way it sounded when he buried his vulpine muzzle into her exposed guts and tore out chunks of meat.  
  
The way it felt going down his throat made his cock so fucking hard. He could come just from eating Sakura like this. And Sakura herself would probably be coming, too, if he hadn't gone for her cunt-meat first.  
  
"Oh, master..." the pinkette mewled, practically purring as Naruto devoured her alive from the bottom up. "You're so good at this... ahn... it feels wonderful..."  
  
Naruto simply leered at the girl. He opened his jaws wide, unable to draw things out any further, and swallowed the rest of her whole. She squealed and moaned all the way down, lewdly delighted and euphoric.  
  
Then Naruto laid his great bulk down on the girl's bed, crushing it beneath him, as he felt his slave plop writhing and wriggling into his stomach. As he lay there in repose, he entertained himself by imagining how the girl might look as she was slowly dissolved within his stomach's powerful acids. His massive cock twitched between his hind legs, and a bit of precum gleamed on its head.  
  
Nine reddish, furry tails curled around the body of a horse-sized fox, Naruto's stomach bulging a little with the shape of Sakura's cute body._  
  
The blond blinked. He certainly did NOT remember doing anything like that. But the state of the room would definitely support the veracity of this sudden... flashback?   
  
He looked around, a little disbelieving, at the blood here and there, and the wreckage that had once been Sakura's bed.  
  
He also saw the pinkette lying there blissfully in the middle of the floor. She was completely naked, but Naruto wasn't sure if any of the girl's clothes would actually fit her, now.  
  
Sakura looked, for all the world, like she was in her twenties. She was a good deal taller than Naruto, moreso even than she had been before, and her hair had grown out all the way to her bum. More noticeably than even that, however, was how goddamn  _voluptuous_  she looked. Her boobs had to be the size of watermelons, and her ass was bigger than her head, with wide, juicy, womanly hips to go with it.  
  
Naruto stared, almost at a loss.  
  
"Wow..." he muttered. "I knew getting eaten that first time made your boobs get a little bigger, but this..." He shook his head. "How many times did that clone eat you last night?"  
  
"I don't know, master," said Sakura huskily, warmly. "I lost count somewhere in the twenties." The way her breasts reacted as she talked was... arousing, to say the least. Naruto gulped, and he was acutely aware of the huge bulge in his trousers.  
  
"Well, um, do you have any clothes that can fit you like this?" Naruto asked her somewhat hesitantly. "We've gotta meet up with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke for another mission today..."  
  
"Not at all!" said the pinkette cheerfully. "But I can always change back into my twelve year old self, if you want me to," Sakura said.  
  
"What? You mean, with a henge?" Naruto said uncertainly. "But will you be able to keep that up the whole time we're out...? I mean, we have a mission, today..."  
  
"No, it's a real transformation," said Sakura cheerfully. "Kurama told me about it while your shadow clone was, ahh..." She blushed, and Naruto saw the girl's pussy briefly begin to moisten.   
  
"While he was eating you? Okay, yeah, I remember that," he said offhandedly. "You can change your body physically in any way you can imagine, as long as it's a change I want you to make. So you can just change back into your original form, and put on some of your clothes"  
  
Then he blinked.  
  
"Wait," he said. "How do I remember that?" he asked himself. "I wasn't even here when that happened..."  
  
Inside of his head, he heard a longsuffering groan.   
  
" **Oh, for...** " muttered Kurama inside his head. " **You get the clones' memories when they dispel, boy! Don't you remember the description of the technique in that scroll?** "  
  
Naruto was pointedly silent.  
  
The Nine-tails felt like bashing his head against the bars of his cage.   
  
" **Thrice-accursed, imbecilic scion of hairless, inbred apes...** " Kurama muttered bitterly under his breath. " **It is an information gathering technique! It was invented by your Second Hokage, the corpse-defiling one. He created it as a means of performing reconnaissance in dangerous areas without putting oneself at risk... He specifically designed it so that, if the clones were dispelled, they would transmit everything they had learned back to him. Do you get it, boy? The clones can instantly relay all information they know without any actual need to join back up with anyone else. If one was caught spying, it could simply dispel itself and send back what information it had managed to gather.** "  
  
Naruto blinked.  
  
"Wow. I knew my shadow clone jutsu was awesome, but the way you put it, it sounds a hundred times even cooler!" he exclaimed eagerly. "Soo cool! I've got a total super spy jutsu! Hahaha!"  
  
Sakura, who had been able to hear all of this, thanks to her link to Naruto's kyuubi chakra, frowned. "Wait. How do you know so much about this jutsu, Kurama? I didn't think you studied human arts..."  
  
" **Human?** " said Kurama. " **Yes, I suppose you could call this use of chakra _human_. And of course I know about your mortal ninjutsu. My siblings and I were given life by Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, himself, after all.** "  
  
Naruto and Sakura stared blankly straight ahead.   
  
"Wait. Who?" they said in unison.   
  
This time Kurama DID bang his head against the bars of his cage.

* * *

When Naruto and Sakura (the body of the latter returned, for now, to the way it had been before Naruto first ate her) went down to the training ground to meet up with Sasuke and wait for Kakashi-sensei, they were hungry and rushed, having been even later than they'd thought. They didn't have any time to eat, and the hunger pangs were driving them mad by the time they finally reached the meeting place.  
  
Sasuke, who had been leaning lazily against the handrail of the bridge, glanced only briefly at Naruto and Sakura before returning to his own little world.   
  
He didn't even raise an eyebrow at the fact that the two came there TOGETHER.  
  
Naruto, panting and feeling a little woozy from hunger, nonetheless managed to at least wheeze out a terse, "Hey, Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei still not here?"  
  
The raven-haired, self-proclaimed avenger simply grunted noncommittally in response. "Hn."  
  
Naruto scowled a little at this. But only a little. He was mostly used to the Uchiha's indifference by now, and anyways he  _had_  had a very good night, last night. So he simply took a spot to lean against the railing, closer by far to Sakura than Sasuke.  
  
Naruto didn't mind the avenger's flippant greeting.  
  
But SAKURA, on the other hand...  
  
The peace and tranquility of clear, sunny day in that little corner of Konoha was broken suddenly by the sound of Sakura's hand violently impacting with Sasuke's cheek.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened. He felt could feel the hot stinging sensation in the side of his face. He could see that his head had been suddenly swung to one side by a considerable force striking his cheek. He could even, logically, deduce that these things were the result of a slap to the face.   
  
Yet he was stunned, unable to believe what had just happened. From a purely objective, mechanical standpoint, this sequence of events had unfolded in a clear, understandable manner, but Sasuke could not for the life of him make any practical sense of it. It simply did not compute.  
  
He turned his head slowly, mechanically, to stare, jaw dumbly slack, at Sakura Haruno, whose hand was still outstretched in a manner that made it unmistakably clear that SHE was the one who had struck him.  
  
"Greet master with the respect he deserves, you  _scum_ ," Sakura hissed. "You should be happy I don't sacrifice you to him right here and now for this INSULT."  
  
Finally, stunned back out of his stunned silence, Sasuke could only say, "...what the  _hell?_  Did somebody slip something into my food?"  
  
At the word "food", Naruto's stomach audibly growled.   
  
For some reason, Sasuke found this noise to be simultaneously ominous and arousing, even if the latter only slightly.  
  
"I could sure slip something into  _you_..." he heard Naruto mumble, "...and then have you as MY food..."   
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto and Sakura, baffled and bewildered. He could hear the water of the stream babbling peacefully some feet beneath their feet. He looked at Naruto's lips, where he could see a bit of clear, translucent drool, and Sakura's eyes, in which he saw nothing but cold disdain.  
  
"Huh?" the last Uchiha said intelligently, looking from one to the other. "Did I miss something...?" He felt strangely lost, and uncomfortably vulnerable.   
  
Briefly, Sasuke glanced, unbidden, below Naruto's proverbial belt.  
  
His face turned redder than a beet when he saw the frighteningly ENORMOUS bulge in the crotch of the blond's trousers. He felt the air against his smooth, bare, pale legs, and suddenly became all too conscious of the way Naruto was leering at him like a piece of meat.  
  
For a moment, everything was still as Sasuke took in the changed demeanors of his teammates. Sakura looked so cold and hostile, now. She had  _slapped him_ , and for what? Not greeting this "master". And she had threatened to SACRIFICE him to this master, too. What did that even  _mean?_  
  
Well, at the very least, Sasuke could deduce fairly well who this master was. Either Sakura had abruptly gone completely batshit insane and started seeing people who weren't even there, then the master she spoke of could only be Naruto. Which still begged the question of whether or not the pinkette was entirely sane.  
  
But that aside, Naruto was acting pretty odd, too. If nothing else, the fact that the blond was actually displaying some manner of (quite honestly BLATANT) sexual attraction to him, which seemed to be completely removed from everything Sasuke had thought he'd known about the boy.  
  
...well, okay, there HAD been that kiss, but Sasuke was pretty certain that had been an accident. And Naruto certainly hadn't seemed pleased with it back when it happened. Maybe if it had been a gradual change... but Sasuke was certain that this was the first inkling Naruto had given of wanting to do anything to him aside from kick his ass. And it was a pretty fucking BIG inkling, too, considering the look the blond was giving him, and the size of the tent in the Uzumaki's trousers.   
  
Sasuke glanced again between the two. The way they were looking at him was getting very unnerving...  
  
The pair leaned forward suddenly, and Sasuke reflexively took a step back to keep the distance separating them the same. His back hit the railing of the bridge, and the sound of his foot against the wooden planks of the structure seemed painfully loud to his ears.  
  
That was when Sasuke realized that there was no other sound. All he could hear was his breathing, and Sakura and Naruto's breathing.  
  
...and the rumbling of Naruto's stomach.  
  
But he couldn't hear anything else. No wind brush the leaves in the trees. No distant voices from the village, or one of the nearby training grounds. Even the stream was completely silent.  
  
Unnerved, and curious, Sasuke chanced a glance over the railing at the water below.  
  
His heart stopped.  
  
It was like looking at a crystal clear photograph of a stream. He could see the water frozen in the midst of its otherwise constant motion. He could see droplets of sprayed water hanging impossibly in the air, perfectly still. Looking closely, he could even make out how each individual droplet subtly deformed against the air resistance.  
  
Everything was motionless. As though the entire world was a movie, and God had just paused his VCR while he put out the dog.   
  
Nothing was moving. Nothing except Sasuke himself, Naruto, and Sakura.  
  
And that was when Sasuke remembered that he should probably be keeping an eye on those two, with their unnerving behavior. As incredible as what he was seeing was, his mind was clearly struggling to find something it could latch onto in the midst of this insanity.  
  
Even as Sasuke thought this, he felt a hot, humid breath against the back of his neck.   
  
He spun around, startled. And what he saw made him scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: LE SUSPENSE :O
> 
> Also, I did put M/M up there in content tags, just to pre-empt anyone wanting to call SQUICK.
> 
> Updated: 12-15-13
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	4. Spontaneous Exploration of the SasuNaru Dichotomy

Nine long tails swayed languidly through the air behind a lean, yet monstrous bulk. Slitted, blood red eyes stared piercingly out from the large, leering face of an enormous, fox-like creature. The slightly tapered, canine snout of this creature was curled into a darkly mirthful sneer. Its fur was a deep, ruddy orange, and it moved like the flickering of flames across the beast's visibly rippling musculature.

Sasuke was frozen in uncomprehending terror, beholding this monster. Great, furred hands with fingers that tapered down into claws like spears were splayed across the wooden plank surface of the bridge. The fearsome talons gouged deep, ominous grooves into the stout, oaken boards as this fox-like thing slowly and purposefully shifted its considerable bulk, drawing itself a little bit nearer to the Last Uchiha. 

Even on all fours, this creature stood high above him. It was tremendous, the size of three and a half oxen, at least, in terms of sheer mass. The bridge groaned dolefully beneath this thing's great weight, and the movements of its tails stirred up a not inconsiderable wind that groped at Sasuke's hair and his clothes, blowing at them chaotically, randomly as it continually changed direction with the ever subtly shifting motions of its tails'.

"Wha... What the hell...?" murmured Sasuke fearfully, trembling fiercely from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. "Sa... Sakura...? Naruto...?"

He cast an anxious glance around at his surroundings, looking for his teammates. He couldn't even begin to fathom where this monster had come from, and even as ominously and strangely as the Uzumaki and young Miss Haruno had been behaving, their company was still infinitely preferable to that of this vulpine monstrosity.

At the very least, those two, as far as Sasuke knew, wouldn't be particularly inclined or able to devour him whole and shit out his bones.

The young Uchiha edged himself slowly, cautiously away from this enormousyouko as he scanned the bridge frantically for his teammates. But it wasn't until he chanced a glance between this beasts hind-legs that he actually spotted one of them.

And Sasuke stared in absently horrified disbelief at what he saw. Sakura – or at least he assumed that was who this tall, mature, voluptuous cherry blossom-haired woman was – was moaning shameless, perversely, pressing an unbelievably curvaceous tightly against the massive, throbbing, human-like cock of this monstrous kitsune. 

"Ohhh, master," she lewdly moaned, rubbing breasts larger than record-making watermelons up and down and back and forth across the pulsing, blue-veined, naked shaft of the gigantic penis. "You're so big... so sexy... oh, I love you so much..." 

She craned her neck forward to sloppily and wetly kiss the nigh demonic-looking dick for several long, passionate seconds, wiggling a generous, creamy ass like two large, bouncy, skin-colored beach balls surgically grafted onto the woman's tailbone. The delicious, kissable flesh of those huge, soft, doughy buttocks wobbled and jiggled in a way that was almost criminally erotic as the woman delightfully waggled her generous booty.

In spite of himself, Sasuke felt the crotch of his trousers get uncomfortably tight.

"Sakura?" he murmured in disbelief. "Is... is that you?"

"Mmmmmmm?" the voluptuous pinkette paused in her gratuitous frenching of this monster's dick to glance coldly over her shoulder at the Uchiha. "Naruto-sama hasn't taken you, yet?"

Sasuke blinked. He almost felt like breaking down into hysterical laughter. Naruto-sama? This was too fucking surreal. 

The horror of his situation, perhaps, was starting to crack the lone wolf's mind. That and just how utterly unbelievable and impossible it was. There was no way this could actually be happening. It had to be some kind of bizarre fever dream induced by some manner of spontaneously degenerative madness. 

"Who the fuck is Naruto-sama?" he asked crudely, almost wildly. His skin was chalk white and clammy. He felt like ice, and he was shivering like a pirate's timbers. 

Sakura scoffed, even as she continued to lewdly dry hump that brobdignagian dick that was quite a bit bigger than her entire body.

"He is Master," she said coolly to Sasuke, yet her words also carried an undertone of borderline religious reverence for the subject of which she spoke. "Naruto-sama is Naruto-sama. You should know perfectly well who he is."

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine, and even as he felt his cock furiously throbbing at everything about this situation and the scene before him, he tore his glance from Sakura's ball-droppingly gorgeous body to look up into the eyes of this gigantic fox, which towered over him, so completely dwarfing him. It had to be the size of an elephant, at least. 

He took in, half against his will, the pervasive scent of this creature. Not the musk of its arousal, the scent of its incomparably masculine sex. Nor the sour, pungent, almost sickly sweet stench of death and rotting meat, the smell of a large carnivore. The scent that came into his nostrils was one that the acclaimed rookie of the year knew much better than he was proud to admit.

It was miso and honeydew, and the subtle tang of sweat from a hard-fought spar or a physically taxing mission. It was sunlight and laughter, and the familiar tête-à-tête of companionably obnoxious insults traded back and forth in the goodnatured enmity of rivals and friends. It was everything he had come, over his weeks with Team Seven, to associate on a subconscious level with everything he knew as that a part of that blond, loudmouthed, knuckleheaded dork.

It was a smell unmistakably and undeniably Naruto.

Sasuke gaped up at the great fox, which was yet still far less in stature than the legendary kyuubi no youko. Yet he had a swiftly growing conviction that this wasexactly what this fox was.

It made too much sense to be anything but the truth.

He'd honestly suspected as much for a while, though only idly so at first. For years, Sasuke had been much more aware of Naruto's general situation and treatment at the hands of most of the villagers than the rest of their peers, acutely and painfully so. Before the massacre, the blond had been nothing to him. For a long time, he had just been that kid nobody liked, the borderline-outcast boy about whom his parents, and even Itachi, had so often whispered just below a young Sasuke's hearing. 

But when he lost his family, the Uchiha became suddenly and abruptly aware of how different life as a child was without parents. Ever after the massacre, Sasuke was treated differently from his peers, and this had scalded him dreadfully. Even if it was only pity, it had so woefully galled and wounded the young, scared, lonely and confused boy he had been in those days. He had just wanted things to go back to normal, to the way they had been when he was just another member of the class, just one out many Uchiha, clan head's son or not.

Children could be so paradoxically vulnerable and resilient. If they skinned their knees, they would loudly cry until the "boo-boo" was made better with a kiss or a band-aid, but after that they would gladly and enthusiastically return to running and playing, perhaps smugly showing off the injury as a point of pride to their peers. Yet even subtle differences in treatment could so grievously baffle and be-worry them, and if prolonged could permanently and adversely affect who they were, and the person they would become.

Going from one in a crowd to one of a kind had badly jarred and distressed the young, traumatized Sasuke. Even now, he had never really recovered from all the innumerable ways things had changed for him, after the loss of his family. 

And feeling so lonely, so painfully different from the others, the young boy had desperately sought out for someone like himself, someone who could understand, however absently, the pain and confusion of being an orphan in a world so entrenched in the ideas of filial piety and clan unity. Being without family in a world so utterly obsessed with the concept estranged him irreversibly from his young peers, leaving him alone and afraid.

But there had been one other person, one other boy in all of the village, in all Konoha, whose situation could be called genuinely comparable to his own. A boy who was treated so differently from his peers in so many subtle and multitudinous ways that only when forcibly thrust into painfully similar circumstances had Sasuke been able to really notice and appreciate what it was like for him.

Naruto Uzumaki. Out of all their year, maybe even their entire generation, Sasuke was really the first person to get, on any level, how miserable life had to be for the boy. Shinobi as a whole, even in this modern era of the hidden villages, were so clannish and family-centered in everything about their mentality and lifestyle that it seemed to the young Uchiha truly impossible to exist in any appreciable way without a family. But Naruto, even for an orphan whose parents nobody seemed to know the identities of, was just treated so differently from everyone else that Sasuke couldn't help but take notice of it.

Naruto wasn't pitied, like he was.

Naruto wasn't pitied at all.

Sasuke hadn't really taken notice of it before the massacre of his clan, but once his family was torn away so cruelly from him he could not even help but just notice so acutely the differences in the way people treated Naruto.

Only a very few, peculiarly bitter and belligerent folk gave Sasuke treatment anything remotely like what the seeming MAJORITY of the village gave Naruto. Even for an orphan (and Naruto and himself weren't exactly the only kids in the entire village to have no parents or family) the blond had just been treated so completely differently from the other kids, from even Sasuke himself, that the Uchiha became genuinely, morbidly curious.

As far he knew, Naruto and himself were basically the same. Unlike many of his peers, Sasuke was not at all ignorant as to the general notion of what the blond's name meant. The Uzumaki had been to the Senju, genealogically speaking, what the Hyuuga were to the Uchiha, two divergent yet closely related branches from one single, larger, older family. And as the son of the Uchiha clan head, younger or otherwise, Sasuke had of course been taught from a young age about the many different notable clans and families in the Land of Fire, and the elemental nations as a whole. 

He knew that, logically, the Uzumaki were nearly as important to the history of Konoha as the Senju or Uchiha. At the very least, they had been a clan every bit as prominent and venerable as the Hyuuga or the Uchiha, or any other old, bloodline-bearing family. Even as young as he had been when he lost his family, Sasuke had still known much more about the Leaf's history than was taught in the Academy, nowadays. And when he first lost his family, a part of his grief-stricken mind had flung itself furiously into studying the histories of various clans in Konoha, at the world at large.

At the very least, Sasuke had been seeking some proof or confirmation of a clan managing to recover from such a grievous blow as his brother had dealt the Uchiha. And although even his considerably higher-than-average reading level as the son of a noble shinobi clan head had been frequently stymied by the dense and oftentimes archaic language used in the scrolls of history available to him as the last surviving member of the Uchiha, Sasuke had nonetheless learned much about many, many families and clans that had long been wiped out, or scattered and diminished to just a few isolated descendants all but hiding out in backwater, third rate villages. The Hagoromo, the Kaguya, the Kamizuri, and (most notably of them all, to him) the Uzumaki.

Though the scrolls had generally only contained brief, cursory histories of the many hundreds of notable shinobi clans past and present, the Uzumaki had been among the relative few to get something resembling an in-depth treatment.

And not without good reason, Sasuke had learned. While he never really brought it up nowadays, not wanting to say anything that might encourage the oft nigh blind, almost entirely baseless facade of arrogance and cocksurety that his blond teammate and self-proclaimed rival simply loved to put forth, he had honestly been just a little bit awestruck by the way in which what objectively few scrolls he could actually find on the subject had talked about the family. Most of the language these Uchiha histories used when speaking of the Uzumaki had been noticeably respectful, if not exactly friendly. 

Even in the last years of its existence, the relationship between the Uchiha clan and the modern representatives, relatives, and offshoots of the Senju had been largely tepid at the best of times, far more professional than friendly. Even as a boy, Sasuke had been aware of this. So of course, the Uzumaki, who had been so close politically and genealogically to the Senju, and so frequently and heavily intermarried, that they were practically all but the same thing as Senju in the eyes of contemporary Uchiha, would not have been exactly buddy-buddy with his clan.

And with that in mind, the descriptions of the Uzumaki in those scrolls had been distinctly respectful and admiring, speaking unashamedly of these people as more-or-less equals to themselves, and the borderline reverent way in which even his own clan had described the sealing arts and martial prowess of the Uzumaki in those scrolls really drove home for him just how feared and respected this family had been. And, when he read of how the Uzumaki had decades ago been all butwiped out in a massive attack on their country comprised by an alliance of multiple major ninja villages, made him realize that, in a surprisingly literal way, he and Naruto were very much two of a kind. 

They were effectively the last surviving members of their respective families, clans which had played major roles in the sociological, political, and military history of the Hidden Leaf. And compared to the kind of power and skill the individual warriors of their particular families were said to have possessed, both of them had been, at least back then, far from indicative of the very real power their clans had wielded. They had been, by all accounts, disappointments to the martial legacies of their respective families.

And while Sasuke had, admittedly, actually known his family, and known what it was like to live an honestly normal and ultimately happy childhood, at least in retrospect, that did not detract from the difficulties which Naruto himself had no doubt faced, and honestly still faced, as an orphan who knew nothing about his family or where he came from, in a world where clan mentality was still very much a quite real and powerful driving force in the societal norms of their time, and the ways in which people viewed the world around them.

Yet, in spite of all the things that should, logically, have made him and Naruto so similar in the eyes of the village, people had nonetheless all but spat in the face of logic and treated the blond with such borderline hostility and disdain, while Sasuke himself was largely pitied for his plight, or praised for how he "worked through" the trauma of losing his family and became a kind of genius in his own right. (How little they really knew... Sasuke knew that he was neither well-adjusted nor a genius) 

And while that treatment certainly galled Sasuke in his own way, it was nothing compared to how angry and confused he felt whenever faced with how callously people treated Naruto. The horrible things they could say about the boy without even thinking about it... it still made Sasuke feel personally offended, whenever he heard someone speak dismissively of Naruto, and even now he felt so furious and compelled to verbally lash out when people talked poorly about the boy in relation to his status as an orphan.

They didn't have the RIGHT to talk about Naruto in that way. Sasuke may have done more than his fair share of putting the blond down, calling him an idiot, a jackass, a loudmouth, a stupid braggart, the one thing he had never used against Konoha's last Uzumaki, and – as far as the person he was now was concerned – never would, was the boy's lack of parents. Because Sasuke knew what that was like. He knew the pain of being treated differently and objectively unfairly (though in Sasuke's case it was more because people gave him FAR MORE credit than he knew he honestly deserved) by your peers for something that was completely beyond your control.

But people objectively treated Naruto worse than they did Sasuke, looked at the Uzumaki far more harshly and critically than they did at the Uchiha. Worst of all in how so many apparently tried to act as though Naruto didn't even exist. Sasuke wouldn't be able to fade into a crowd even if he wanted to, not in Konoha at least, but the blond had to do so much just to get people to even notice him long enough afford him the courtesy of an icy glare or an angrily spat curse. 

In a detached, logical part of his mind, Sasuke knew that this was one of the big, major reasons for the real, distinct differences between him and Naruto, personality-wise. He had so often been given pitying glances, in those earlier years after the massacre, people whispering about how unfortunate he was, and how sad his circumstances were, seeming wholly, genuinely oblivious to how much this kind of talk twisted the knife in his gut, kept the loss of his parents fresh in his mind, the hole in his heart painfully empty and raw, even years after the fact. 

If Sasuke seemed to obsess over the loss of his parents, then it was only because THAT was what defined him to the majority of the villages for months, and even years, after the massacre. They didn't talk about him as Sasuke, the boy who had tracked mud into the kitchen right after his mother had finished mopping, and when confronted about the matter nervously and almost hysterically spun a wild, unbelievable story about an evil raccoon that had stolen his shoes and led him on a wild goose chase through the mud, the muck, and his great aunt's azaleas. The didn't see him as the chubby cheeked little boy who for a long stretch of time would become almost infamous among his family members for his many and varied attempts to sneak sweets before dinner no matter how many times his mom told him not to.

No. To the village as a whole, Sasuke after the massacre was defined solely as that poor boy who had watched his entire family die right before his very eyes, killed at the hands of his brothers. Sasuke, in a way, became unable to move past that trauma largely because the Hidden Leaf as a whole never moved past it.

And all of this only made Sasuke more acutely aware of Naruto's situation. He saw how coldly or dismissively so many people treated the boy, and felt himself grow angry and vexed on the blond's behalf. 

Because Sasuke might not have thought of himself as a genius, but he was not ignorant. Not willfully, at least. When he first began to really notice how differently people treated Naruto, he quite naturally became curious. And when he became curious about something, he dug down to find out more about it.

Sasuke wasn't a moron. He didn't reach his level of cunning and ability by passively accepting the way things were. It took ambition to improve himself, an almost childlike refusal to accept something he thought of as wrong without trying to change it, in some way. And what, really, was ambition if not a relative of curiosity, curiosity if not something akin to ambition? 

Confronted with a mystery, and enigma such as that, it was only natural Sasuke had proceeded to try and get to the bottom of it. And while he never really found out anything concrete, he certainly got enough clues to point him in the right general direction of the correct conclusion.

The first really strong clue had been Naruto's birth date. October tenth, twelve years ago now.

The boy was born the same day of the kyuubi attack. When Sasuke learned this, he latched onto it as significant. It was surely no coincidence that this boy, this orphan who was so ostracized by the majority of the village, had been born on the day of one of the most terrible disasters in Konoha's history. People still treated the attack as a touchy subject, and almost everyone who had been past a certain age when the attack happened seemed to act suspicious whenever it was mentioned. 

At first, Sasuke had directly asked a few people about this, but he had been completely stonewalled by every single person who seemed like they MIGHT have known something about it. The last person he'd asked about the attack, a retired veteran with whom he had been passingly familiar, had even glared at Sasuke and told him, quite audibly restraining some very powerful and obviously negativeemotions from slipping into his voice, with a mystifyingly accusatory undertone to his words, that he knew DAMN well what had happened, and that he had better never talk about the kyuubi or the attack in front of them ever again.

Aside from these seeming dead ends, though, Sasuke had slowly nonetheless managed to piece some crucial pieces of information together. While it wasn't enough to lead him to any concrete conclusion, it certainly gave him a good, general idea of the most probable answer.

There had been some useful information, on that matter, below the family shrine. While his parents had never told him about it, Sasuke found out some very interesting information, down there, about the nine-tails, and the idea ofjinchuuriki. There was never any real evidence for him to pin down as proof of any one theory, but he'd long had his suspicions, in the back of his mind.

And what he was seeing now really just confirmed them.

Sasuke gulped, looking up at the large fox, which really was the spitting image of what he'd seen from illustrations of the kyuubi. 

"Naruto..." he murmured, more frightened than relieved. While this revelation answered some certain long-standing questions, the situation in which it was given to him itself raised some much more immediately pressing concerns. "You... wouldn't actually eat me, r-right...?"

Naruto, in the form of a pygmy kyuubi, grinned. "I wouldn't bet on that, Snack-suke," he rumbled, his words suggestive in just about the worst kind of way. He licked his chops, leering hungrily at the last loyal Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea how this chapter got so monstrously long, and so heavily devoted to some honestly very out of place introspection from Sasuke on the matter of the strange dichotomy between himself and Naruto, and how he apparently had long suspected the true reason behind the blond's treatment by the village.
> 
> Except that is kind of a lie. I DO have an idea how that happened, but it's really boring in that I'd just never really personally covered this particular concept before in my writing, so what started out as just Sasuke telling the audience that he had long suspected that Naruto held the Nine-tails kinda quickly devolved (evolved?) into something else entirely, with an in depth exploration of the possible canon ways Sasuke may have seen Naruto pre-Valley of the End, and some of the various really possible ways in which it would seriously suck to be an orphan in the Naruto world, and even a bit of an exploration of WHY Sasuke could never move past the loss of his family, even after Itachi's death.
> 
> Unrelatedly, who wants Naruto to kill Sasuke of when he eats him, and who wants Naruto to make Sasuke his living sacrifice vore-slave, like Sakura is? I'd personally lean more towards the latter, but I wouldn't mind hearing what the rest of you think.
> 
> Updated: 12-17-13
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	5. Sacrifice Sasuke

Naruto, in the form of a pygmy kyuubi, grinned. "I wouldn't bet on that, Snack-suke," he rumbled, his words suggestive in just about the worst kind of way. He licked his chops, leering hungrily at the last loyal Uchiha. "But don't worry," he added offhandedly, inching ominously forward. "It won't kill you," the tremendous fox-Naruto said suggestively. "You'll just spend the rest of your life as my sex slave, and living sacrifice."

Sasuke gaped up at Naruto, his lower jaw hanging slack. "What." He was so flabbergasted by this completely frank statement of something so utterly awful and unbelievable. "N-no way," he managed to mutter out, though his voice sounded weak as he stared into his teammate and soon-to-be-predator's large, slitted eyes. "You're joking. What the hell kind of sick joke is that supposed to be?!"

He stared into the piercing, crimson eyes, almost desperately seeking some sign of sarcasm or facetiousness in them. 

He saw a few tiny flecks of blue, but nothing else. 

Naruto was, it seemed, completely serious.

Sasuke shook his head. Though it was a little difficult to tell, with how badly the rest of him was ALSO trembling.

"No way..." he said quietly. "I'd rather die... I won't let you trample all over the pride of the Uchiha clan."

The eyes flashed mirthfully, and another voice spoke. Unlike the first one to come from this fox, which had been clearly Naruto, this one felt like a completely different person.

If you could really call a giant chakra monster a person.

"Ohhh?" said this new voice. "How interesting... Do you mean to say that being enslaved to us, and forced to serve our every whim for the rest of your life, would to you be a fate worse than death...?"

"It would," said Sasuke with absolute conviction. 

The voice laughed, a wicked, booming noise that echoed violently across the still waters below.

"Ha ha ha ha! Then I guess making you our sacrifice DOES sound like the better punishment for your birth into that accursed clan...!" it bellowed, darkly mirthful.

Then the eyes, and the voice, changed back to Naruto. Faster than Sasuke could even THINK of trying to dodge, he was snatched up in a massive, furry, clawed hand. The fingers squeezed his ribs tightly, compressing them heavily.

He could hardly breath, let alone move or attempt an escape.

Naruto licked his vulpine lips. He felt a bit of his chakra seeping into Sasuke's body. 

The Uchiha glowed brightly, for a moment, with the golden light. It incinerated his clothes, and his eyes seemed to flash red for the briefest moment. He was still struggling.

Then the glow subsided.

"Bottoms up," said Naruto cheerfully, bringing the naked, squirming, honestly fuckable-looking Sasuke up to his jaws, which opened wide, massive fangs gleaming cruelly in the sunlight.

Sasuke tried to escape. He really did. Even if it felt nice, having those huge,strong fingers uncurl and expose his nakedness to the open air – and Naruto's eyes – before setting him down on that wonderfully warm tongue. Even if the feeling of the massive, pleasantly moist appendage undulating powerfully beneath Sasuke's slender, pale body was incredible and comforting, he still did everything in his power to get away.

Even if the smell of Naruto's breath filling his nostrils made him feel so warm and fuzzy, and contentedly drowsy, Sasuke did not take this treatment lying down. Even if the thought of being cut to pieces and mashed into pulp by those teeth, or swallowed whole and left to slowly dissolve in Naruto's belly appeared to make him fall to pieces and start moaning lewdly, it was all part of a brilliantly subtle ruse.

It may have looked like he was just lying there as the tongue drew him into Naruto's glorious maw, that he was squirming and blushing and desperately, shamelessly beginning to hump his teammate's tongue, it was in fact a clever deception meant to make Naruto lower his guard. It might have LOOKED like Sasuke was gleefully accepting of his new-found fate, once his body had been imbued with some of Naruto's kyuubi chakra, that he was panting and moaning and lewdly french kissing the enormous tongue, but it was all just an act.

When he came all over Naruto's tongue, screaming "Oh, SAGE! Oh, FIRE! Fuck! Fuck! Yeesss! YESSSSS! EAT ME! GOD, MASTER, EAT ME!" he wasn't actuallybegging to be devoured and digested like the scrumptious morsel he had quickly come to accept himself as now being. When he offered to sit his tight virgin anus down on one of Naruto's canines and run his ass through on his new god's magnificent teeth, he wasn't actually eagerly accepting his new role in life as the jinchuuriki's vore-slave and cock-sleeve from now until the end of time.

It was obviously all part of some clever, insanely brilliant and convoluted plan that only the Uchiha himself could really understand. It was all a ruse to make Naruto drop his guard and allow Sasuke to escape.

Or.

At least.

That's what Naruto was assuming, right up until the second he knock his great, vulpine head back and swallowed the gleefully squealing and lewdly writhing Sasuke down his throat. 

But, when the last Uchiha plopped without any resistance whatsoever straight into Naruto's stomach, the boy couldn't help but wonder.

'Kurama?' he mentally asked the Nine-tails. 'What's up with Sasuke? He was acting an awful lot like...'

"Like he wanted to be eaten? Well, of course he was. You put my chakra into his body."

'What do you mean by that? I just did so he could regenerate. We need three people to have a squad. I don't wanna be sent back to the Academy!'

Kurama snorted. "They would have just taken you an older genin whose teammates had died or promoted and stick him on your team in his place," he said.

'Oh. Well, I still stand by my decision. But why was he acting so weird?' he asked the fox.

Then he heard another voice in his head.

'How could I ever NOT want to be eaten by you, master?' 

Naruto blinked. 'Sasuke...?! How are you...!'

'I think it's the chakra, master.' This one was Sakura. 'I can hear whenever you and Kurama are talking, even if it's inside of your head... I kind of suspected it might work both ways, actually.'

Outside of Naruto's head, the pinkette moaned and tightened her embrace of his massive cock. Her cheeks were red, and her cunt was soaking wet. 

"The girl is right," said Kurama. "Putting my chakra permanently into their systems made them, in a sense, extensions of ourselves. We can share any thoughts we choose with them, and can see any thoughts of theirs, if we so wish. And aside from that, to answer your earlier question, putting my chakra into someone intended as a sacrifice causes that energy to implant itself in their brain. It doesn't damage anything, or change their fundamental character, apart from making them unable to resist the thought of being devoured, or raped, by us."

'And I can feel everything...' added Sakura mentally. 'Sasuke's skin is dissolving... Mmm, he's masturbating in your stomach acid, master... Ooooh...! I think that's a piece of me he's using... Aahhhn... I can feel him fucking the pussy of one of my bodies...'

"One of your bodies?" Naruto said out loud. "And what are you talking about? What can you feel?"

"You... master..." said Sakura out loud, panting and moaning as she lewdly humped Naruto's gigantic dick. "When someone regenerates after being eaten by you... it isn't the body you ate being rebuilt... it's an entirely new one being made for them from your chakra... especially when you're physically eating someone, the regeneration happens at roughly the point where the person would die... instead of passing on, their soul goes into the new body you've made for them..."

"She's right," said Kurama again. "This one is very smart to have deduced that much. But, yes, even in the stomach I've provided for you like this, it can take many hours for food to completely digest. So, practically speaking, you still have many partial, half-digested Sakura corpses in your stomach. The Uchiha is probably fucking one of the more intact bodies even as we speak. And because of how the chakra bonding works, Sasuke and Sakura can feel – to a certain extent what happens to one another, as well as what happens to their own past bodies. This is most noticeable during digestion, which is when the sensory link between bodies, living or dead, is strongest."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, reeling briefly from all of this information. 

'Uhhh... okay, I think I'm just gonna change back and fuck Sakura until Sasuke regenerates.'

"You didn't understand a single thing I just said, did you?"

There was a huge puff of smoke, and Naruto reverted to his normal form, the salacious adult-looking Sakura promptly burying face in her bosom, overcome from the sheer stimulation she was receiving from all of these different sources. 

"Not a word," the blonde managed to somehow say without his words being completely muffled into silence by the pinkette's bazonga's. He then proceeded to attack his teammate's tits with his teeth, biting less than gently into them and drawing a good deal of blood, while thrusting his cock powerfully into her womanhood.

Kurama sighed inside Naruto's head.

The stream was flowing below them once more.

Sakura's enormous ass jiggled furiously as her master fucked her. Post-"meal" sex was, in their swiftly expanding experience, one of the best kinds of sex there was. Her womanhood was hot and wet, inner folds like fleshy velvet so delightfully squeezing here and there against Naruto's hard, throbbing shaft. 

Her hips and thighs were as soft and generous as her butt or tits, in this form, and Naruto enthusiastically fondled and kneaded them beneath his hands as he pumped hard and steady inside of the pinkette. She was so fucking lewd and horny and fuckable that Naruto doubted he could ever NOT want to eat her up, or out. 

Blood was seeping from many open bite wounds on Sakura's chest. Even while they bounced back and forth and up and down, it was clear to see that Naruto had perhaps been doing some after-breakfast snacking on the girl's teats even as he fucked her. And in fact, he had actually completely devoured Sakura's tits a few times already over the course of their furiously impassioned intercourse, and the blood everywhere on their bodies was certainly copious enough to suggest this. 

The reason Sakura's breasts only looked a little chewed up, presently, was of course the regeneration afforded to her by the kyuubi chakra which continued to be cultivated within her system, growing slowly and steadily. 

But, that aside, Naruto continued pumping in and out of her. His cock slammed ferociously, violently against her cervix, his teeth passionately gnashing and tearing at his teammate's generous teats. Sakura screamed and moaned in ecstasy as Naruto fucked her. Her ass, as big and round as anything, squashed and jiggled erotically as Naruto nailed her to the bridge, drilling her plump, juicy cunt with an almost frightening fervor.

The feeling of Sasuke, whose body Naruto could feel moving quite weakly now inside his stomach, his other stomach, slowly digesting inside his belly, the boy's squirming and writhing within the acid getting gradually weaker and weaker, only made the blonde that much hornier, and if it wasn't getting close to the time that Kakashi-sensei would probably be showing up, he would have LOVED to stuff the Uchiha's tailpipe with his meat and fuck his rival-cum-sacrifice's ass.

As it was, though, he realized reluctantly that he should probably get to finishing this pretty quickly. And even as Naruto thought this, he could feel his balls clench.

He shot an enormous load of semen into Sakura's pussy. It was so huge an amount that part of Naruto wondered whether Sakura might not get pregnant from it. 

But then he figured, eh, this probably wouldn't be a problem.

Still, pulling out only reluctant, Naruto marveled a little at how much semen there was just spilling right of the pinkette's pussy. He leered at Sakura's delicious, and his stomach gurgled loudly. 

The movement in his belly stopped.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me, Sakura, Sasuke?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes, master," said Sakura, mewling.

"Of course, master," added Sasuke from behind him, smiling. 

Naruto laughed. "Good, good! Well, I guess we should really get dressed," he said, turning to face Sasuke. He took in the sight of the Uchiha's naked body appreciatively. He imagined chopping off the boy's modestly-size manhood and cooking it up on a grill, maybe eating it in a bun like some of those "sausages" he had seen in that one food magazine. "Kakashi-sensei will probably be here any minute!" 

Pouting, Sakura made a handseal and poof she was back in her normal, twelve-year-old form. Sasuke, however, laughed sheepishly, blushing shyly.

"You destroyed my clothes, master," he said. "Remember?"

Naruto blinked. 

Oh, shit.

He heard the sound the sound of shunshin behind him. 

"Hey," came Kakashi's normal, lackadaisical voice. "Sorry I'm late, but I... got lost... on the... penis...?" he trailed off, brain finally registering the sight before him.

Turning around, still quite naked, Naruto saw their silver-haired jonin sensei, and saw that the man's one visible eye was glued blankly to the blond's considerable endowment. 

OH. 

Shit.

"I CAN EXPLAIN...!" Naruto cried out anxiously.

Kakashi blinked, tearing his gaze away from his student's enormous. "Huh?" he said intelligently. "Oh, right. Well, I certainly didn't expect you to take your second one so soon..."

This response was surprisingly underwhelming.

Naruto stared at Kakashi.

"Eh? Take my second... You KNEW?!"

Kakashi nodded. "Well, I know," he said. "Lord Sandaime told me about it this morning. You should know better than to try and give your watchers the slip, Naruto. It just draws attention," he lectured, sounding distinctly teacher-ish. "He saw everything that happened, last night... said it was very interesting..."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, and I guess if you're gonna kill citizens of the Leaf, couldn't you at least fill out the forms, afterwards?" he added absentmindedly, as though this were just a minor matter.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stared, gobsmacked.

"Forms?" said Naruto weakly.

"Yeah," said Kakashi, "the forms. You know? To log who it was that was killed, and why."

Naruto wasn't sure what to say to this. "Wha... What do you mean? Aren't in trouble?" 

Sakura and Sasuke, both quite naked, moved protectively in front of Naruto, arms spread wide.

Kakashi laughed. "Trouble? No! That's one less pension the village needs to pay. Sakura's father hadn't taken a worthwhile mission in more than a decade. Speaking frankly, he was dead weight." 

"What about her mom?" 

"You'd be surprised at how few rights civilian women technically have in this village," replied Kakashi. "From a purely legal standpoint, what you did would be considered only a property crime. And since the owner of said property is no longer alive, there's no real case against you. Plus, the village council is terrified of you and will gladly let you do anything you want, as long as you don't completely destroy the village."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "You can't be serious."

The jonin shrugged. "The Kyuubi's reputation after the attack has become greatlyinflated," he said offhandedly. "The fact that you could manifest its power, in any controlled fashion, has basically everyone within the village with actual power, aside from the Third, too terrified to try and oppose you. And Sandaime-sama, for all his many strengths and outstanding qualities, is a bit too sentimental when it comes to you. He'd gladly let you get away with murder. Which, incidentally, is exactly what he has done." Kakashi beamed. "Congratulations, Naruto! With the ability to use the Kyuubi, you're on the fast track to becoming Hokage."

"Seriously?!" said Naruto.

"Yeah," said Kakashi. "All you have to do is hunt down the other bijuu, devour them and/or their jinchuuriki, crush every other ninja village, and take your pick of the spoils, leaving Konoha the only remaining world power."

Naruto stared. "Are you serious?"

"No, actually!" said Kakashi brightly. "'Don't ever kill another Konoha citizen again. At least not unless they deserve it. Or you're just really hungry.' Those were Hokage-sama's exact words. Well, maybe not exact-exact. There was a lot of rhetoric and contemplation of certain moral principles that I omitted for the sake of brevity. But it's more or less in the spirit of what he said."

"Okay..." said Naruto slowly. "But what if I just make them my sacrifices so they can survive being eaten, and really want to be eaten by me, and fucked by me?"

"That should be fine," said Kakashi said. "But enough of that, time for your mission!" 

Sasuke raised a hand.

"Can we at least get dressed first?" he asked.

"No you may not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: seems consensus was to let Sasuke live. Handy, since I probably would have done that anyways. XD
> 
> Also I think Kakashi may be on crack in this.
> 
> Updated: 12-19-13
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	6. Christmas Eve Crotch Gore and OP-enis

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all scowled irritably as they walked outside the village gates. Accompanying them, of course, was Kakashi their jonin sensei.

This did nothing to alleviate their irritable mood.

It was a warm, sunny day. The weather was clear in the sky above, and the road before them stretched off into the distance, representing a world of possibilities that was open to them, now that they had taken their first C-rank mission. But unlike most genin teams, which usually had to do a couple C-ranks before realizing that they were basically just glorified D-ranks with a trivial possibility of actual combat, Squad Seven had been disillusioned  _much_  more quickly.

Part of that was Kurama, telling them about how his first jinchuuriki's brother-in-law (whom Sakura had, with a little awe, identifed as the Second Hokage) used to take his genin squad on C-ranks as a quote-unquote "paid vacation" whenever he was tired of supervising D-ranks.

It didn't exactly fill one with pride in their village to learn that one of its founders had had so little regard for things like mission rankings.

But, really, the main reason for their irritability was walking in the back of the group, reeking strongly of grain alcohol and humming some obnoxious little ditty under his breath.

"And you're  _sure_  I can't eat him, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto muttered, his voice just low enough that Tazuna wouldn't hear him.

"Not unless you can build a bridge or produce the money to make up for what we would lose from failing this mission," said the jonin matter-of-factly. "And even a bottom of the barrel C-rank is well above your current pay grade."

Sasuke and Sakura scowled hotly at Kakashi's back, irritated that he was so blatantly disrespecting their master. It galled them to see the man so obviously talk down to Naruto-sama like that. They could not imagine why Naruto hadn't eaten the man for this insult, or at least made a sacrifice of him so that he would understand just how high above him their master was.

But, then, who were they to question master's will?

...

...

...

...they were still very sour, though. Kakashi had told them that this mission would take about two weeks, and had furthermore told them that there was to be no eating or fucking where anybody could see them. Which meant that they would very quickly be getting incredibly sexually frustrated.

Already, Sakura was about ready to stab their client violently and repeatedly until he died. The mere  _though_  of potentially having to go without "love" from her master made the pinkette feel so incredibly angry and hostile.

And Sasuke, for his part, was being pretty short with Tazuna, too.

"Keep it down," said the Uchiha irritably to their client. "We're here to escort you home, not be regaled with your frankly  _stunning_ " his words dripped with sarcasm "rendition of  _'Three Little Maids'_."

Tazuna scowled a little, but a glare from Sasuke's sharingan quickly shut him up.

Oh, yeah.

I didn't tell you about that, yet, did I?

Well, apparently, when Naruto took Sasuke as a sacrifice, there was more changed than just the usual. The kyuubi chakra infused into the Uchiha's body had apparently activated his sharingan (notably possessing an odd number of tomoe between the two eyes) and the Uchiha flesh in Naruto's "stomach" had likewise elicited a curious change in the blond.

_Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke with a pair of noble gray, ripple patterned eyes._

_"Whoa," he said. "I think eating Sasuke did something to me. My chakra feels real odd, now. Stronger. A **lot**  stronger."_

While they had not had time to do any research on those eyes of Naruto's, Sasuke had his suspicions. When he'd asked his master if he could use sharingan, now, after seeing those eyes, the blond had nodded thoughtfully.

His eyes had changed, then, into a kaleidoscope of red and black.

_Mangekyo._

_'Truly,'_  thought Sasuke,  _'master is great beyond any other, to have awakened those eyes simply by eating me._

He blushed, feeling a stirring in his loins at that thought.

 _'Oh... if only Naruto-sama were able to eat us without anyone noticing...'_  he thought regretfully. But there wasn't, unfortunately. He and Sakura wouldn't be getting any personal time with master  _at least_  until they got to Wave.

And that annoyed them.

_Considerably._

But, anyways, as they walked down the road, Naruto was busying himself with trying to figure out these new powers.

 ** _"The Uchiha clan's blood carries one half of power of the Six Paths: the eyes of the Sage, and his chakra,"_**  Kurama explained to Naruto mentally.  ** _"The Senju clan carries the other half: the flesh of the Sage, and his will."_**

 _'And what's that got to do with me?'_  Naruto asked the fox.  _'I just wanna figure out this new power of mine.'_

 _ **"It has EVERYTHING to do with your new power, boy,**_  Kurama replied.  _ **"** **Your new power is those eyes, the eyes of the Sage. Rinnegan, they called it – the Eyes of Samsara."**_

Naruto looked more than just a little lost at this. ' _Um... And, _what_  exactly is this Sammy-saurus thing?'_

Kurama sighed.

**_"Samsara. The cycle of reincarnation that you humans believe in. The rinnegan was said to have specific powers relating to each of the stages through the reincarnation cycle. _Ningendo, Chikushodo, Shurado, Jigokudo, Gakido, Tendo_. Human, beast, asura, Naraku, the "hungry ghosts", and deva."_ **

Naruto whistled aloud.

_'Wow. That sounds... pretty damn fancy.'_

_**"Yes, well, it IS considered the most powerful doujutsu to have ever existed. Even I only understand a small part of its many powers... and you also possess that mangekyo sharingan. _Eternal_ , it would seem. But those eyes have their own abilities..."** _

Kurama trailed off.

_'You don't sound too happy about that.'_

_**"I have... not had the best experience with such eyes in the past. Let's leave it at that."** _

Naruto nodded softly to himself, getting the idea that this wasn't something his tenant wanted to talk about. He looked up, now, his eyes having been focused on his feet while holding that internal dialogue. Briefly, he rubbed the back of his neck. The nape of it felt hot to the touch, from the sunlight beating down on his head.

"How much longer 'til we get to Wave, Kakashi-sensei?" he inquired, squinting a little bit as he cast his eyes curiously this way and that across the road.

"Well, it will be a couple of days more, at least," their jonin sensei replied casually. "Presuming we don't run into any trouble, of course."

"And what are the chances of that, sensei?" inquired Sakura, joining in on the discussion.

"Eh, well... there are a lot of factors to consider..." Kakashi drawled. "The prevailing winds... sociopolitical status of the areas we're traveling through... our own appearance as far as where on the scale of reward-versus-risk we might seem to fall to your average bandit..."

"Seriously," interjected Sasuke. "What are the odds of actual combat on this mission?"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Less than twenty percent, with our planned route. Less than  _five_  percent if you factor in the relatively meager pickings as far as visible goods on our persons."

Sasuke harrumphed at this. Sakura gave a relieved smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, staring intently at a puddle in the road.

"What kind of terms are Konoha and Kiri on?" he asked suddenly.

Kakashi glanced curiously at the blond. He was able to make out a brief glimpse of flashing gray, before the boy suddenly closed his eyes.

"Officially, or unofficially?" he asked, looking at the blatantly conspicuous puddle. He had already noticed it, of course, and furthermore he recognized it as a type of ambush technique used by certain kinds of assassination specialists in the Hidden Mist.

The only question was, who was this ambush for? Certainly, Kakashi was not personally on the best terms with Kiri, not after what they did to Rin... and they probably wouldn't be too hot on him, either, after what had happened to those elite jonin.

But then, Sasuke could also represent a potential target. As the only living Uchiha apart from S-rank missing-nin Itachi, the boy would be at a very high risk for kidnapping by rival programs in other villages wanting to get their hands on the much-vaunted sharingan, one way or another.

Naruto, of course, was also at a possibly very high risk of being targeted, depending on how much certain factions outside (or inside) of Konoha knew about the boy's parentage, or jinchuuriki status.

Tazuna, comparatively, was largely an unknown to Kakashi. The jonin had his gut instinct, of course, but nothing concrete. As far as he could say, while there was a chance that Tazuna had lied, he could not as a professional accuse the man of anything until he had actual proof.

Like, say, shinobi assassins targeting him.

"Unofficially," said Naruto after a lengthy pause of thought.

"I'd say not to expect a warm greeting," Kakashi supplied semi-cryptically.

His students seemed to get the gist of his meaning, though. Sasuke was looking at the puddle with his sharingan active, and Sakura had a look of deep thought on her face, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed.

" _Should I take 'em out now, Kakashi-sensei?_ " Naruto asked in a discreet whisper.

" _...No,_ " the man replied, recovering fairly quickly from hearing Naruto talk so callously. " _I want to see who their target is, first._ "

Naruto was quiet for a moment, lips pursed.

After a few seconds, he said, " _It's the old guy. The drunk._ "

Kakashi cocked his one visible eyebrow curiously at this.

" _Oh?_ " he whispered. " _What makes you so sure?_ "

" _I can feel it,_ " Naruto replied softly. " _They've got bad intentions, and it feels like they're focused on the old guy._ "

Kakashi thought for a second. They WERE getting awfully close to the puddle now.

" _Can you retrieve them?_ " he asked. " _Without killing them, or knocking them unconscious. I want to interrogate them and find out for sure._ "

Naruto was quiet for a moment. His attention seemed to be focused inward.

After a moment, he smiled viciously.

"I can do you one better," he replied, no longer bothering to whisper.

Kakashi saw the boy's eyes change, and this time he could make it out clearly.

Purple gray eyes, concentric circles like ripples in a pond.

"Huh," the son of the White Fang muttered. "And here I always thought it was just a myth... those eyes..."

Naruto extended his hands forward, palms flat and facing up.

_'You sure this'll work, Kurama?'_

_**"I guarantee it."** _

Naruto grinned.

"Good enough for me," he said. " _Universal Pull!_ "

Instantly, two darkly garbed Kiri chuunin came flying out of the puddle. Their eyes looked comically wide behind those otherwise menacing visors. Then, before they could even react to this sudden spanner in the works of their plan, the two Demon Brothers saw the face of Hell.

The rebreathers were ripped off of the pair's faces by hands of golden flame, similar hands holding them up. They were coming from the blond kid, one of the genin brats acting as their target's bodyguards.

They saw the... monstrous  _head_  leering up at them from behind the boy, and whimpered.

Naruto smirked.

"Now," said the blond quietly. "We've got some questions for you guys, and I plan to get answers, one way or another." He leered up at the writhing, squirming, terrified men with a hungry gleam in his rinnegan eyes. "But that all depends on if you cooperate. So, what do you say? Do you two wanna do this the easy way...

"...or the  _fun_  way?"

Meizu and Gouzu began screaming for mercy.

* * *

The Demon Brothers squealed like pigs. They spilled everything almost immediately, with very little provocation.

Normally, this might have been considered a sign of poor discipline. But, considering who they were being faced with, it was only natural. They weren't  _that_ stupid, after all.

They were, however, quite tasty.

Tazuna stared in horrified disbelief when Naruto, who had already quite thoroughly freaked the man out with that glowing aura, suddenly shredded the clothes of Meizu and Gouzu, stripping the pair entirely of their equipment. Sakura and Sasuke looked on with considerably more jealousy, obviously wishing they were in the Demon Brothers' place.

And Kakashi, for his part, watched with a kind of detached scientific interest in the proceedings as Naruto produced a slicing tendril of chakra to quite effortlessly castrate the screaming, pleading assassins. Their manhoods weren't large, perhaps, but they weren't tiny, either. They were quite average, in that regard. Completely unremarkable.

What was, remarkable, however, was Naruto grabbing the chopped-off dicks with chakra hands and remotely carrying them over to Sasuke.

"Hey, do you have, like, a fire jutsu that could cook those for me?" Naruto asked the Uchiha.

"For you, master?" replied Sasuke loyally, causing Tazuna to gape in disbelief. " _Anything._ "

The Uchiha then formed a tiger seal, and exhaled some fire-natured chakra onto the penis. The flame was blue, and it quickly seared the phallic flesh to an appetizing golden brown. Then he took out what looked to be a small jar of spices, blushing faintly as he sprinkled a bit onto the two now-cooked cocks.

Perversely, the smell of it made Tazuna's stomach grumble. But he shook his head, reminding his stomach that this was  _human flesh_.

"Looks delicious," Naruto said cheerfully. "Thanks, Sasuke~!"

The Uchiha smiled, blushing bright pink. He squeezed his legs together, perhaps attempting to hide his erection.

"Would I... be able to do that to my own, too...?" the Uchiha asked shyly.

Naruto beamed. "Go right ahead!" he said. "Want me to cut it off for you?"

"If... if you would be so kind..." Sasuke replied, bashfully averting his gaze. He undid the zipper of his trousers, letting his manhood spring out from his boxers.

It was visibly larger than those of the Demon Brothers, though this may have been because of the boy's considerable erection.

Whatever the case, Naruto cut it off for Sasuke, the same way he had castrated Meizu and Gouzu. Sasuke came right as the tendril of chakra bit into his rigid shaft, and an explosion of blood and semen erupted from the incision, a macabre orgasm that continued right until Sasuke's own penis fell, severed, into his awaiting hands.

"Oh, master..." the Uchiha moaned lewdly. "That feels incredible... Ohhhh, ohhhh..."

"Can you cook it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked cheerfully, noting his former rival's present state.

The raven haired prodigy nodded weakly, and raised his own manhood up to his lips. Shamelessly, perversely, he kissed the tip of his own severed penis even while he breathed the flames over it, sprinkling on the spices. It was soon cooked, and Sasuke proudly presented his own grilled cock to his master.

Smirking, Naruto accepted the offering.

"Here," he said, tossing Sakura and Sasuke the Meizu and Gouzu's sausages. "If I'm having Sasuke's, I think you guys can share those."

The pair blushed.

"Do you really think we're worthy, master?" Sakura asked him shyly. "To partake in the same sustenance as you do...?"

Naruto beamed. "Of course you are!" he replied with absolute conviction.

The pinkette's cheeks flushed red, and she moaned, coming just at the thought of her master finding her worthy. Gladly, gratefully, she and Sasuke partook in the scraps of this latest sacrifice to their master. They lewdly savored the taste, whimpering the praises of their Naruto-sama.

Meizu and Gouzu watched all of this in horror, as did a similarly appalled Tazuna. But the second Naruto finished with Sasuke's roast dick (and he certainly took his time, running his tongue over every inch of the meat, appreciating all the subtleties of its flavor as he slowly chewed it up in his mouth, nibbling off a little bit of the Uchiha's cock at a time) he turned his attention back on them.

An instant later, their world became nothing but blood and pain.

Then darkness.

Kakashi, as well as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, turned to face Tazuna.

"Well," said the silver-haired jonin cheerfully, even as Naruto lazily wiped the Demon Brothers' blood from his lips. "It looks like our client certainly has some explaining to do."

"He certainly does," said Sakura, licking her lips as she looked at Sasuke, who smiled and returned the silent expression.

"Talk," said the Uchiha, sharingan spinning, "Give us one good reason why you shouldn't join those two in master's stomach."

Tazuna whimpered.

He  _really_  hoped they would accept his explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So begins the Land of Waves arc, before which so many promising retellings of the Naruto series have been laid low, second to only the Chuunin Exams arc in how few fics get through it intact.
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas to all of my readers! :D It's Christmas Eve, and I really hope that Red vs Blue box set gets here before we leave for Uncle Fred's tomorrow morning. Otherwise, I'll only have my books and 3DS to keep me entertained for the duration of that multi-hour drive.
> 
> Updated: 12-24-23
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	7. Tazuna's Choice

As Tazuna finished telling his story, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. The memory of how that blond one had so brutally disposed of those two ninja, as well as how his teammates had reacted to it, was still fresh in the old, broken-down bridge builder's mind. He tried as hard as he could to appeal to a sense of decency and goodwill that the ninja of Konoha supposedly had, but these looked pretty much unmoved.

Even when he mentioned (somewhat reluctantly) how his pretty, young daughter would so greatly appreciate having him back alive, and his grandson too, all he got out of the Leaf nin was the other three giving the blond one questioning looks. Naruto hadn't seemed to outwardly respond though.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki scowled faintly at Tazuna when he saw that the old man's story was finally finished. Sasuke and Sakura were all but glaring at the obnoxious elderly drunk, too, flanking their master protectively and reverently.

Kakashi acted more-or-less indifferent, though, only speaking up once or twice to get confirmation on some small details or make a comment about what he himself knew of Wave's current situation. Which wasn't much.

Tazuna gave the four shinobi a nervous smile. His body language bespoke fear and contrition, regret over his deception and a sense of entrusting the fate of his land on these young shoulders. He gulped weakly after several seconds of awkward, ominous silence. Scared eyes flitted anxiously between the forms of these four frightening people.

Especially at Naruto. He may have taken the boy for a loudmouth runt at first glance, but by now Tazuna felt he had a pretty good grasp of just how far off the mark that original estimation had been.

The boy was TERRIFYING.

Getting down on his knees, Tazuna clapped his hands together in front of his face. He bowed low, a gesture of supplication and submission.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!!" he begged them anxiously.  
  
Sakura scoffed. "Like master would eat _you_ ," she said. "You reek of cheap booze."  
  
"And you don't look like much either," added Sasuke haughtily, looking down on the old man with all the smug prowess of a true blue Uchiha.

"He still lied to us though," Naruto reminded his teammates-cum-meatslaves. "If I wasn't as awesome as I am, and if I didn't have any help from You-know-who, somebody could've gotten real hurt you know!" He shook his head. "Who knows how that might have ended, if we'd been another team? No harm or not, he still pulled a foul. He still has to be punished before we can do anything else."

Tazuna whimpered, shivering with terror. He held that supplicative pose like he was carved out of rock, and to hell with back pain.

"Oh?" said Kakashi. His visible eye crinkled with mirth as he glanced over at Naruto. "What are you suggesting we do, then?"  
  
Nartuo smirked, a devilish expression on his face.

"He said something about a daughter, didn't he...?"

Sakura smiled mischievously.

"Oh yes..." she murmured, "so he did..."

"And a grandson, too," added Sasuke. A modest erection was peeking out of his unzipped, bloodied trousers, a sight from which Tazuna averted his eyes with a reflexive grimace.

He looked up, staring sorrowfully, nervously up at Naruto. "You-you don't mean my..." he murmured quietly.  
  
"'Tsunami', was it?" said Naruto innocently. "That's a _pretty_ name. I bet she'll taste nice and savory..." He licked his lips meaningfully, humming loudly and suggestively.  
  
Tazuna's craggy, tanned face went deathly pale. "Y-you _wouldn't_..." he stammered weakly, scarce above a whisper.  
  
"Well, if you don't want him to take your daughter..." said Sakura slowly. "I suppose master could always eat your grandson instead. His name was Inari, right? I bet he'd go _great_ with some fried tofu."

"Maybe with some sushi for master to eat off his body as an appetizer," said Sasuke, eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Then he would be Inari-zushi, wouldn't he?" said Kakashi wryly, seeming to take all of this in remarkably good humor.

Naruto rubbed his belly suggestively, a vulpine smirk stretched menacingly across his face. "Both sound good," he said. "Both sound very, VERY good." He licked his lips. "Who knows? Maybe if you can't decide which one to give me as repayment for this trouble, then I'll have both of them instead of just one."

Tazuna gulped. He looked abjectly horrified at what Naruto was saying. He was pale as a ghost, white as chalk, trembling and  whimpering piteously.

"No, please! Isn't there anything else I can do?" he asked, he begged. "Anything at all...! I'll do whatever you want, as long as you don't take my daughter or my grandson away from me...!"

" _Anything?_ " said Naruto.  
  
"If you're really that desperate, you could always have the Land of Wave send him regular virgin tributes once this is done," suggested Kakashi. He sounded like he was somewhere halfway between joking and serious. "If you're really lucky, they may even come back in one piece."

"Although they would probably be master's slaves, in that scenario," remarked Sasuke.

Tazuna looked between the four ninja, nervous. He was visibly nervous.

"And if I don't...?"

"We could always take you back to Konoha to explain to the old man that you lied about the mission and what rank it was," said Naruto cheerfully, but his voice carried an edge of steel.

"Sure, lying about that is considered a capital crime in the Leaf," Sakura chirped. "But maybe you'll be lucky! You could always just wind up with life in prison back in Wave. The mission would be abandoned, of course, but at least nobody close to you would die, right?"

Tazuna paled a little. He knew that as long as Gato had Wave in a stranglehold, none of them were guaranteed safety. Him being sent back there as a prisoner would be as good as a death sentence -- for himself AND his country.  
  
"That's only if you get _really_ lucky, though," Sasuke interjected. "Most likely... well, you know what a Capital crime means, don't you?"

Tazuna gulped. _Yes he did._  
  
"...well, let's just say that beer battered geezer would be on the menu," said Naruto meaningfully. "I suppose you could be cooked up well enough..." He licked his lips, showing off his distinctly large and sharp canine teeth.  
  
Tazuna whimpered.

"Fine! You can have one...!" he finally relented. "Bring me safely to Wave", and once the Bridge is completed you can have whatever 'payment' you want...!" he promised desperately, rashly.  
  
Naruto smiled. He licked his lips at the thought, and Tazuna saw a bulge grow in the boy's trousers.  
  
"Ooh!" squealed Sakura blushing. "Naruto-sama, are you horny~?" She giggled cutely. "Hey, hey, now that old man Tazuna knows about us, can we have some fun while we walk? I'm _sooooo_ horny, master~!"  
  
Sasuke scowled.  
  
"Hey, _I_ want to take care of master..." he muttered.  
  
Naruto grinned.

"You both can!" he said. "And while we walk, too!"

Clapping his hands together, the blond enveloped his body once more with golden, flame-like Kyuubi chakra. A blazing, phallic mass of energy extended from his groin, massive and prehensile.

"Eeee!" squealed Sakura, giddy. Sasuke also eyed the chakra cock worshipfully, a bit of drool coming down from his lips.

They began walking once more towards Wave, Naruto's slaves eagerly preparing for a VERY fun walk.

" _Tentacle rape no jutsu!_ " Naruto grunted, forming some handseals. He felt his penis syncronizing with the chakra, the appendage of Yang energy becoming an extension of his physical manhood. And it extended further, branching and curling around the formation protectively.

Each of their teammates got a share of his chakra tentacles. Even Kakashi-sensei.

"Ohh, master's tentacle rape jutsu..." Sakura purred lustfully, feeling the tendrils of golden chakra wrap around her body. They lifted her up off the ground, passing through her clothes like they weren't even there. She wiggled her bum excitedly in anticipation, allowing her curves to return to the state master had brought them to.

Clothes stretched impossibly over gigantic D-cup tits and asscheeks the size of volley balls. Her curvaceous body wriggled obscenely at the touch of Naruto-sama's chakra tentacles. Breasts bounced wildly as tentacles passed through her blouse to wrap around them, and squeeze between them, and even thrust gloriously into her nipples.

"AAAAHHHH! M~A~S~T~E~R~!" she screamed, feeling his tentacles use and abuse her big, fat, succulent tits. One of the appendages went up to her mouth, promising to fuck her throat raw.

She kissed the member of chakra sweetly and lewdly, touching it as easily as any physical cock.

Sasuke, for his part, was upside down. He had each of his hands full with large, thick tentacles, rubbing and manipulating the sensitve tactile chakra shroud like he would master's flesh and blood manhood. He kissed and licked them adoringly, lovingly, pleasuring his master gleefully and unashamedly.

And into his ass was thrust a massive phallus, which passed harmlessly through his trousers but absolutely SHREDDED his rectum.

"NARUTO-SAMA~~~!" he screamed in absolute ecstasy, tentacles wrapped around his cock and his ankles to hold him up as an absolutely enormous one was driven down into his tight little ass like a jackhammer.  
  
Both were Sasuke and Sakura were in heaven. They were in a state of nigh-perpetual orgasm, raised up hight in the air for all to see as Naruto's cock-like tentacles had their perverted, lustful way with them.  
  
Kakashi, for his part, deigned to entertain one of Naruto's tendrils with an electric handjob. Sparks danced across his fingers as he stroked up and down the throbbing, pulsating mass of phallic chakra. Of course, he was just himself, honestly. Not like he actually got a little turned on pleasuring the boy like this, or seeing Naruto rape and/or devour their enemies.  
  
...well, okay. Maybe a LITTLE.  
  
Tazuna watched all of this transpire with a sense of disbelief, unable to fully parse what he was seeing. Even the team leader was rubbing off Naruto's phallic tendrils, pleasuring the blond monster with a lustful twinkle in his eye.

It was utterly horrifying and mindboggling. Furthermore, it made him realize just _how_ _far_ out of his depth he really was.

* * *

When Zabuza Momochi saw his mark approaching, he was left completely and utterly flabbergasted. He couldn't believe his eyes. What he saw simply COULDN'T really be happening. It defied all sense and reason.  
  
While the swordsman and silent killer was a master of navigating his way through combat blind, he still had very sharp eyes. He saw them coming from a long way away. Yet WHAT he saw seemed to defy all rational, logical belief. How could that even be possible? That was chakra, right? Who the hell could use chakra like _that?_  
  
He could see the Copy Ninja in the group protecting Tazuna. That was a pleasant surprise, as he had long been aching to test his mettle against that Sharingan Kakashi.  
  
But what the Copy Ninja was doing completely baffled Zabuza. He simply could not make heads or tails of it.  
  
_That's chakra, right...?_ he thought. _Yeah, that has to be chakra. But who can do something like that with just their chakra? And WHY would they?_  
  
He frowned, scanning his eyes over the spectacle Tazuna and his guard were making. It looked like a jonin sensei with a genin team, which implied that the old man had lied about the mission ranking to get a lower price.  
  
Zabuza HATED people who did that.  
  
But the obvious aside, the Demon of the Hidden Mist was frankly stymied by that seeming light show. Tendrils of shining golden chakra so intense that even a non-sensor could have felt them a mile away were wrapped through the air around the group -- there were two dozen or so, from what he could count -- forming what seemed like a perimeter around the group.  
  
So Zabuza ordinarily would have been inclined to assume that it was some kind of sensory grid or mobile defense jutsu, except that sort of work was not the Copy Ninja's style. Kakashi Hatake was famous for using ninjutsu copied from his enemies, but Zabuza had never heard of a technique like this... _whatever_ it was. Besides that, just from the sheer amount of chakra he could feel coming from those tendrils Zabuza found it hard to swallow that even Sharingan Kakashi had so much power in his body.  
  
And the other reason Zabuza was hesitant to classify this as any kind of practical ninjutsu was, well... the state of two of those genin. The closer the group drew, the better Zabuza could see just what a COMPROMISING and DEFENSELESS position the pink and dark-haired ones were. Almost under other circumstances Zabuza would have classified their positions as sexual, except...  
  
...who would do something like THAT while walking down the road? Especially while on an escort mission?  
  
No, Zabuza shook his head. It had to be some kind of defense, maybe a trap to baffle potential ambushers and goad them into making a mistake.  
  
Well, Zabuza's pride was on the line. He would not be making any such mistakes.  
  
Seeing the group coming closer and closer, Zabuza performed a substitution with Haku's rabbit. The sudden movement caught the attention of one of the genin -- the blond one, who looked to be the source of those strange tendrils now that he was close enough for Zabuza to see -- frowned momentarily, looking in the direction of the noise, in the bushes on ground level.  
  
Zabuza smirked.  
  
_Now's the time to strike_ he thought, seeing the perimeter appear to break and falter, the two genin teammates set down. Swiftly, silently, Zabuza Momochi drew his Executioner Blade and threw it, a perfect way to create an opening.  
  
That was, coincidentally, also the LAST thing he ever thought, right before feeling an incredible pain in his chest, and saw a golden tendril protruding from a ragged, bloody hole in his vest, his heart held before his eyes as the tentacle _squeezed_ \------  
  
"One down," said Naruto casually, grinning. With one quick motion, the limp body of Zabuza Momochi was dragged out of the trees to rest at his feet, eyes still wide in shock.  
  
Another tendril transformed into a hand, and caught the Executioner Blade by its handle. This hand brought the weapon close to Naruto, having arrested its flight, and held it at the ready as the blond went through handseals whispered into his ears by Kurama.  
  
He licked his lips, sensing something different about the remaining enemy who was still hidden.  
  
" **One to go,** " he growled hungrily, eyes gleaming dangerously.  
  
Haku was in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Been a while since I updated this, but a couple people clearly wanted the continuation. :P
> 
> Updated: 1-30-14
> 
> TTFN and R&R!


	8. Great Minds

"I never imagined you to be the sort to take such risks as this, Hiruzen, my old friend..."

The Third Hokage sighed, hearing the voice of a man he loved and hated like a brother. He did not even need to turn around to identify the speaker.

"Hello, Danzo," he said, staring out the window in his office, overlooking the village for which he had given so much. "I see you have come crawling from your hole to pester me once again on that matter. But my answer has not changed."

Danzo's cane clicked against the tile floor of the hokage's office as he approached his friend and rival's desk. 

"For once," said the old war hawk gruffly, "I am not here about the Uchiha. Rather, I have recently heard some most unsettling news... It is not like you, Hiruzen, to make such drastic and sudden changes in longstanding policy. Particularly not where pertaining to the legality of  _those_ forbidden hiden."

Sarutobi's shoulders slumped, exhaustion seeming to immediately settle upon his frame.

"You know?" he said.

"Of course I do," replied Danzo. "I keep my ears close to the ground. Precisely for reasons like this."

Hiruzen turned around, finally, to face the head of a certain ' _defunct_ ' branch of the ANBU black ops. His eyes widened infinitesimally when he saw the dark circles visible under the man's one working eye, and how messily were wrapped the bandages about his head. He looked distinctly bedraggled, as though he had gotten dressed in haste.

The Sandaime saw the smallest hint of what may have been genuine concern in Danzo's posture and expression.

"Yes..." said Sarutobi softly meaningfully. "...near even to the deepest roots of the village...." 

Morosely, he took a slow drag of his pipe, inhaling the soothing and sweetly pungent smoke. With a subtle movement of his free hand, Hiruzen pulled the shades close over the window, plunging his office into a gloomy murk. 

Dark environs for dark business.

"What is your angle, Hiruzen?" said Danzo, unaffected by the sudden shift to darkness in the office. His eye was more suited to dim dusk and twilight, anyway. "To authorize the use of so many kinjutsu... so many unholy clan arts which your predecessors had banned so strictly, and sealed away so completely... What is your angle?"

"Konoha is in dire straits..." replied the Third Hokage, jaw grimly set. "If Naruto were to..."

"Yes, Naruto..." murmured Danzo, eyeing his rival a little darkly. "He is in contact with the kyuubi, is he not?"

Hiruzen grimaced.

"Don't try to start  _that_ old argument again, Danzo. You know perfectly well why I did what I did."

"That doesn't mean I agree with it," Shimura said stolidly. "The boy has cannibalized two Leaf citizens, and enslaved a third. Two of them shinobi, and one his own teammate."

"Make that four, now..." murmured Hiruzen. "Just this morning he took Sasuke Uchiha under his sway, also." 

Danzo's one eye narrowed. He was quiet for several long seconds, saying nothing. 

"That... is not good," he muttered at last, looking distinctly paler. "For the last Uchiha to be..."

"I know..." said Hiruzen. "Having him so close with Naruto was a considerable risk to begin with, and now..."

"Now his sharingan is as good as in the hands of the  _kyuubi_..." murmured Danzo, fingers tightly gripping the handle of his cane.

"No," replied the Third. "Not quite... Naruto-kun has a strong will, despite his age. His mind will not be subsumed so easily, or so quickly."

"His actions would seem to say otherwise," Danzo retorted.

"...he has his reasons, I am sure..." said Hiruzen quietly. "But still, even as resolute as hey may be, we cannot ignore the matter at hand. There is a reason I was opposed to training him in the use of the kyuubi's power before he was ready. Even Kushina needed to wait several years before she was able to master the Fox's hatred and rebuff its malicious intentions."

"Then by that logic, is there not also a high risk of the kyuubi completely overwhelming Naruto?" responded Danzo shrewdly.

Sarutobi sighed. 

"My hopes are that it does not, but they may yet prove themselves vain," he said grimly.

"Konoha, as it stands, does not have the manpower to fight off a bijuu at full strength. Least of all the Nine-Tails," Danzo stated matter-of-factly. "And if the kyuubi devours Naruto's mind, I have no doubts that the Hidden Leaf Village will be its next target."

"Yes..." said Hiruzen slowly. "I know. I know this better than anyone."

"That's why, isn't it?" said Danzo shrewdly, eyeing his old friend. "Why you are doing all of  _this_..."

The Third looked guiltily at a small, nondescript phial on his desktop. Its sides were transparent, but he knew that within lay a bubbling, golden ambrosia.

"...yes," he said. "Permitting the use of those kinjutsu, those abhorrent hiden... that is all to bolster the strength of our village in its time of need. The children are our future."

"You hope that the clans will empower their most talented youths with those unholy rituals and pacts, don't you? All so they become strong enough to act as a counterbalance against Naruto and the kyuubi... and his teammates... should the worst come to pass."

"Yes," said Hiruzen. "And no. They will become strong, certainly, maybe strong enough even to fight Naruto in the event that he should lose himself to the Nine-Tails completely... but even with  _those_  techniques at their disposal once more, it will take time to cultivate such ability."

"Time that the village may not necessarily have," Danzo guessed. "But are you so certain of this, Hiruzen...? I fear you may not appreciate fully the terrible potential that you have unleashed... Using the deaths of the many to fuel the growth of a chosen, elite few. ' _The weak are meat; the strong eat._ ' Many clans have kinjutsu which exemplify such sacrificial ways of thinking."

"Yet we also cannot afford to lose too much manpower," responded Hiruzen. "Maybe, by consolidating half the collective power of the Hidden Leaf Village into a few talented youths, we could create soldiers strong enough to rebuff even a fully unleashed kyuubi, but those few would only be able to take so many missions at a time, whereas the many and mediocre could take many more missions, if ones of lesser rank. We must think of the long term, also, Danzo."

The head of Root glanced conspicuously at the incospicuous phial on his old rival's desk.

"...that's why you procured  _that_ , isn't it...?" he muttered. "For a more...  _immediate_... solution to our little problem."

"You know what this is," said Hiruzen quietly, evenly. "Don't you?"

"The medicine your pupil so dearly tried to recreate..." breathed Danzo. "That legendary elixir of life... it was in Enma's keeping, wasn't it?"

Hiruzen nodded. "Strongest beneath heaven, unbreakable and cunning, a trickster without peer... he who stole immortality from the gods, in the myths of old..." He sighed, looking and sounding exceedingly weary. "I had hoped I should never have to use this..." he murmured. "My life has been long enough as it is. Were it my choice, I would gladly go in peace to the beyond."

"But it is not your choice," observed Danzo. "Your life is not yours alone."

"Yes," said Hiruzen. "I belong to Konoha, to the Hidden Leaf. And the village still needs me."

"It needs the God of Shinobi," retorted Danzo. "Are you sure that you still have the strength in those old bones...?"

"I will," said Hiruzen. "With this, the Monkey King's secret medicine, the God of Shinobi will be born anew."

"Hmph. If that concoction is half as potent as legends say, then the God of Shinobi won't just be reborn... he will become something like a REAL god. A true apotheosis."

"Immortality," sighed Hiruzen longsufferingly. "How loathsome, that I should stoop to this. To defy the natural order is a terrible crime... but as Hokage it is my duty to bear the darkness of this village as much as the light."

"As long as Konoha needs you, huh...?" murmured Danzo. He harrumphed. "With the state of these younger generations, that may be a very long time."

"Yes," said Hiruzen morosely. "Orochimaru... Minato... Sakumo... Those who had the potential to exceed me have all passed away, or else turned aside from the right path. The only one now left who might yet surpass me, given enough time, is also the one at rsk of being lost forever to the Nine-Tails."

Danzo hummed thoughtfully. "You have much faith in that Uzumaki boy..." he mused.

"He is his father's son," said Hiruzen. "And his mother's also. I see in him a seed of greatness to outdo even the First... and even myself, who once was called the strongest of the hokage..."

"Some still call you that," Danzo remarked.

"Even now?" said Hiruzen, mildly surprised. He shook his head, exhaling wistfully. "Ah, if only that were true..."

"But when you drink that..."

"Yes," murmured the Third. "I will regain that which my body has lost over so many long years of wear and tear."

"And Naruto?" 

"I can only hope that his situation merits no more than this... no more than preparations for the worst case scenario." He grabbed the phial, and drank.

Danzo watched him.

"You can hope," he said.

* * *

In the Inuzuka compound, Kiba Inuzuka, twelve-and-a-half years old, was lying down on a table, naked. A modestly-sized erection stood up proudly from his pelvis, a boner which his blushing sister reluctantly stoked with hesitant kisses and nibbles and licks. 

Hana, like her brother, was completely in the nude. Her breasts, goodly sized and shapely, ovoid and sumptuous, dangled pendulously from her torso. He posterior, generous and round, was thrust out behind her. Kiba's partner, Akamaru, was growling and humping Hana, his fur red as the ninja hound thrust a deceptively large dick into the sexy vet's vagina. 

"Is... this really necessary...?" Hana asked her mother, sweaty and grunting from the feeling of her brother's partner fucking her quite literally doggy-style. 

Tsume, as naked as her son and her daughter, with a muscular body yet laden with fairly generous curves, was stroking off her own partner, Kuromaru, with one hand while providing hand-and-footjobs to Hana's Haimaru triplets. She had a lewd, viciously horny expression on her face, and her cunt was soaking wet.

"Of course it is," she told her daughter. "If we want this ritual to work, then Kiba needs to be injected with a precise mixture of fluids including (but not limited to) canine semen, Inuzuka blood, and breastmilk. Otherwise, nothing will happen when we feed him those tired old geezers."

"Okay..." said Hana, sighing. "...but why do I have to do him as well?"

Tsume shrugged nonchalantly, licking her lips as the sight of semen spurting from one of the Haimaru's dicks.

"Brother sister incest is hot," was her crass and shameless reply.

Hana huffed.

"So immature..." she muttered. "This had  _better_  work."

"Mah, don't worry," said Tsume. "It will. Once Kiba puts down and chows down those crippled old vets, he'll transform into one of THOSE... and then he'll be able to  _turn_ you and me."

Hana grimaced.

"Um, yeah, but... if I understand the ritual right," she mumbled, "won't that make us his... well... er...  _bitches?_ "

"Oh, so maybe it's not a  _perfect_  plan," said Tsume dismissively. "But like  _hell_  am I gonna let that Uzumaki punk show up the Inuzuka clan!"

Hana sighed, shaking her head. Resignedly, she probed the slit of her brother's head with the tip of her tongue.

"You and your damn pride..." she muttered irritably, right before Kiba busted a nut all over her face. 

* * *

" _Forbidden Art: Parasite Puppetry,_ " said Shibi Aburame, forming one final handseal. The hermetic array on which his son was lying naked let out an intense flash of light, briefly illuminating the dark and sterile subterranean chamber, before promptly dissipating.

The kikaichu queen which had rested up until that point in the palm of his wife's hand, dormant, now stirred, awakening.

A buzz ran through the Aburame compound like ripples through the surface of a pond. Every kikai bug in every Aburame reacted at once to the consciousness of the queen. And the mother of all kikaichu took wing, flying from the clan head's wife's hand to the erect, slightly-smaller-than-average manhood of Shino Aburame. It burrowed at once into the boy's penile flesh, which grew swiftly in response, doubling in length and girth with frightful immediacy. 

Shibi saw his son's erection, and just barely smiled.

"Attend to him, dear," he instructed his wife. "The final step is at hand... once Shino ejaculates into you, the ritual will be complete. The power and experience of the entire Aburame clan will be concentrated and consolidated into the body of our son.'

"Yes," said his wife serenely. "We will become just like our allies, the kikaichu. We will be freed of this woeful individuality... a true hivemind will be born for the first time in generations."

"And our son will be its king," said Shibi determinedly.

"The true power of this clan has lain dormant for far too long..." droned Shino lowly, stirring. "Come, mother. The queen yearns. We must sate her lust... and my own."

"But of course, son," his mother murmured softly, nodding her understanding. "Only then will the full potential of our insect pact be unleashed."

Standing up, she let her kimono fall to the floor, baring a slender, pale body. Her figure was pockmarked with the burrows of kikaichu, innumerable minuscule holes gnawed into every part of her fair, womanly body. 

She walked over to Shino, lustfully sashaying her hips. With no compunctions or regrets, she impaled herself lewdly and promptly on her son's engorged and colonized manhood.

The individuality of the Aburame clan died. Shino was the only survivor.

He was now their king.

* * *

Choji looked appreciatively over the vast, cornucopious spread of meat over which his mother had labored so attentively for so long. Every conceivable cut of flesh was there, prepared in every way you could imagine. Grilled, baked, roasted, fried, boiled, barbecued, basted and pan seared. And every portion was complimented perfectly by its side dishes, adorned and garnished with every kind of vegetable and dressing, cooked to mouthwatering perfection.

It was also, it should be noted, all  _human_ meat. A carnal, cannibal buffet. 

Choji glanced longingly over thinly sliced and braised buttocks, fatty fried breasts, chopped and roasted phalluses, grilled cunts and boiled testicles, as well as everything else you could possibly cook from mammalian organs and muscles. Even the marrow from the bones had been painstaking extracted and included in the dishes. 

He licked his lips, feeling absently embarrassed by his own nudity, and by the erection which protruded cockily and inch or two below his rotund belly. He wasn't sure whether it made him feel hornier or hungrier, to know that all of this meat had not even a day ago been living, breathing human beings like himself.

"...and ALL of this... is for  _me?_ " Choji asked his father wonderingly, the man having done most of the actual cooking himself once the boy's own mother had put herself on the spit to roast.

Choza nodded, smiling proudly at the gleeful expression on his son's face.

"Savor it, Choji," he told him. "Not only our fellow clansmen, but many nice and lovely civilians also all gave up their lives so you could have this meal. Do not waste a single bite of it, or you will dishonor them all."

"I won't, dad..." said Choji, drooling a little. "Mmm, it smells so delicious..." 

Aroused in both appetites, the young Akimichi began to masturbate as he ogled the countless cuts of human flesh, observing presentations both innocuous and obscene.

"That, is the smell of the Akimichi's future, son," said Choza. "And yours, too. Eat up. Grow big and strong on the flesh of your family and fellow villagers. Their hopes, their dreams will live on through you. Carry them proudly, Choji, as the future head of this clan!"

Choji nodded in understanding. Even as he continued to masturbate, he began his feast.

* * *

Shikamaru watched resignedly as several of his former clanmembers were drawn down bodily into the shadow which stretched across the floor. Like quicksand his shadow was swallowing them up, slowly but surely. 

They were smiling at him. They were all naked, all horny, and all engaged in furious sexual congress as he "ate" them with his shadow.

He watched also as the several angry, hogtied mercenaries and ronin his family had "hired" for a special "mission" were drawn down, seemingly into the floor, along with those clanmembers who had stepped forward and offered themselves to be sacrificed to the clan head's son.

"The minds and shadows of my flesh and blood, huh..." murmured Shikamaru, watching as his father eagerly fucked some of the younger and prettier members of the Nara clan. He too was naked, and sinking slowly but inescapably into his son's outstretched shadow. "...and the expendable bodies of hired swords, too..."

Shikamaru was naked. Half in spite of himself, he had a considerable erection. Morbidly, he found himself greatly enjoying what was happening. He was getting shamefully aroused as these dozens of people sank into his shadow, being slowly swallowed up by an endless darkness.

Fortunately his mother, Yoshino, was kneeling down on the floor before him, situated safely between the 'legs' of her son's shadow. Her cheeks puffed out obscenely as she sucked on Shikamaru's cock, pleasuring her own son so lewdly and shamelessly whilst also wiggling and shaking her generous MILF booty for the viewing pleasure of those about to die, letting them go out on a high note  _besides_  the obvious.

"It's for your own good, Shikamaru..." grunted the genin's father as he vigorously banged the ass of a cute, fourteen year old clansman. "The hokage has finally lifted the ban on these kinjutsu... we can't let the other clans outstrip us. We need you to have every edge we can give you."

"Warriors of shadow..." murmured Yoshino, her cheeks beet red and her pussy soaking wet. "...the minds and experience of so many Nara..." she continued, her bountiful ass shaking like jelly. "These will serve you well, my son."

Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag..." he muttered. "So much for an average, unremarkable career."

* * *

Ino's pussy was stretched out and distended. Her hips and pelvis were reddened and covered with ugly, splotchy bruises. Semen and feminine juices covered her thighs and her belly and every inch of her groin. Her breasts were red, puffy, and swollen. Her eyes were strangely dull and unfocused.

The bodies of countless Yamanaka clansmen and women lay motionless, comatose on the floor all around Ino. IVs connected her to an external chakra tank, and complext medical equipment beeped and whirred as it observed her brainwaves and vitals.

"Her brainwaves are nearing singularity," said Inoichi to his wife, glancing stoically over the monitors and graphs. "A couple more, and she will have achieved full transsentience."

His wife didn't reply verbally. She was too busy sucking him off, keeping him good and erect.

So she just nodded a little.

"Don't worry, sweetie," said Inoichi, glancing now over at his daughter. "Once this is all over, you'll understand why we had to do this." He smiled wryly. "Hell, I daresay you'll understand damn near EVERYTHING... although it's doubtful you'll remember how to say as much to us mere mortals..."

Another minor member of the Yamanaka clan, a female, stepped forward into the room.

"I'm here for assimilation," was all she said.

Inoichi grinned, casually leering at the young woman's naked body. 

"You know what to do," he told her. "Make Ino come, and make sure you're looking her straight in the eyes when she does."

The girl nodded, and proceeded to do exactly as instructed. She fondled Ino's breasts, fingered her pussy, stroking her thighs and her underarms all while looking straight into the clan head's daughter's eyes.

When Ino came, the woman promptly seized up, before going limp. She collapsed, falling to the floor in a boneless heap among the bodies of her fellow clansmen, braindead and soulless but not strictly physically deceased.

"Well," said Inoichi, looking over the displays of the monitors. "Looks like my little girl just needs one more mind to push her over the horizon."

He grunted, allowing himself to come one last time into his wife's mouth.

"You'll be doing it, won't you?" she said, removing her mouth reluctantly from her husband's cock.

"I will," he answered. "Ino will achieve a power that hasn't been seen for over a century, and all thanks to her daddy."

His wife shook her head.

"You just want to come in her pussy before you die, don't you?"

Inoichi laughed. "Is that such a crime?" he said wryly.

"Probably," said his wife with a smile. She gave him one final kiss. "Goodbye, honey. I'll miss you."

Inoichi returned the kiss, before turning and walking over to his daughter. 

"It's for the greater good," he said before driving his manhood clear into Ino's sore, abused cunt.

It was tighter than he would have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Hyuuga and Uchiha were the only prominent clans in the Leaf for which I could conceive no analogue to Naruto's kyuubi-enabled cannibalism boosting. Many of which happen to involve some kind of cannibalism or another. XP
> 
> I like having fun with the presented abilities of guys like the Yamanaka and the Akimichi and figuring out thematically appropriate power ups and abilities for them. :D
> 
> Also, no Naruto this chapter, but this should alleviate worries that our favorite feisty jinchuuriki won't face some stiff competition later on as things develop. :)
> 
> Updated: 2-1-14
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	9. Inari's Blessing

Naruto Uzumaki had a feral, vicious grin on his face as he beheld the corse of this Kirigakure mercenary. He didn't know, or care, who the man had been in life. All he knew, or cared, was that with that body and those muscles, he would make a truly filling meal.

He licked his lips, getting a little hard just thinking about how he would devour this poor, unfortunate bastard. And that sword would make a very nice trophy.

He shook his head, though, eventually turning his attention to the distance. His chakra told him the fear and horror in this person's heart, and he also felt the ache of a lost love. Something about this person felt different, yet also... enticing. This person intrigued him deeply.

He didn't know what it was about them that he felt, but he wanted them. _Badly._

"Heh... don't think you can get away that easily, cutie..." Naruto murmured, very much liking the feel of this person's chakra. He formed a handseal, focusing his chakra (which he found was becoming more and more like Kurama's...).

In a blur of motion and a flash of golden orange, Naruto vanished. A small crater was left from the kick off of his kyuubi-boosted shunshin.

 _W-wow..._ thought Kakashi, his visible eye widening minutely. _F-fast... he really does take after Minato-sensei a lot, too..._

Sasuke and Sakura simply pouted, a little upset at being left behind by master.

"I hope Naruto-sama comes back soon..." mumbled Sasuke dolefully.

Sakura nodded. "I miss him already..." she said, whining a little.

Then the two of them glanced down at Zabuza.

They looked at one another, and an unspoken agreement passed between them.

"I'll start the cooking fire if you strip him down," said Sasuke, grinning at the pinkette.

"Sure," said Sakura brightly. "And I'll give them to Naruto-sama as an offering from the two of us!"

"Perfect," said Sasuke, dark eyes twinkling. "Now how do you think we should cook him?"

Sakura hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm..." she thought. "That depends. What do you think would be fastest?"

Sasuke grinned, his eyes shifting into a starry kaleidoscope of red and black.

"With these eyes?" he said. "My Amaterasu could cook him whole in less than ten minutes."

Sakura licked her lips, eyes starry and mouth watering. "Oooh, that does sound delicious..." she mused. "Master will be so proud of us!"

"He will indeed," purred Sasuke, blushing girlishly. "So how do you think we should cook him?"

"Well, if it doesn't take too long, I'd be partial to a spit roast..." said Sakura.

"Mm-mmm," hummed Sasuke, licking his lips. "Should we tie him up? Or stick him through?

"The fun one, of course~" cooed Sakura, moving to begin stripping the former Hidden Mist jonin of his clothes, weapons, and valuables.

Sasuke smirked.

"Sticking him through it is, then," he concluded cheerfully.

* * *

It took Naruto mere seconds to catch up with that hunter nin imposter. Subduing them was only marginally more difficult.

"Ah!" Naruto's target shouted, voice decidedly girlish, when she saw the glowing blonde suddenly appear in front of her. She was flying through the air, mid-leap, when the boy suddenly appeared on the branch right where she would have landed.

Zabuza's Executioner Blade was glued to his back by chakra, handle retracted. There was a cocky grin on this monstrous blond's face, and he leered appreciatively at the slight bulge of modest breasts, and the subtle curve of young womanly hips.

"So you're a girl, huh?" said the blond, licking his lips as he ogled the slender shinobi. "Heh, you smell pretty tasty..."

She shied away from him, flinching as she landed. Anxiously, she tried to jump away, but Naruto wouldn't let her flee so easily. A hand of golden flaming chakra erupted from his flanks, shooting out to grab the escaping ninja's ankle.

She let out a shrill "Kyaaa!" in response, seizing up at the feeling of his grip on her. She was in mid air, unable to escape. Naruto yanked her back bodily, reaching out an arm to clothes line her. Her soft chest impacted harshly with his hard, deceptively powerful arm, and she crumpled up, winded and dazed.

"N-no..." she whimpered, trying futilely to escape as Naruto clutched her tight. But the blond wasn't letting go. His grip on her slender, tasty-smelling body did not loosen no matter how she might have pleaded or struggled.

He jumped down to ground level, the branches flying past him for a second or two before he hit the dirt, landing squarely on his feet without any issue whatsoever. He set the still squirming and wriggling "hunter nin" down, leering at her figure with a bit of drool trickling from his tanned lips. He saw the subtle curves of the lithely feminine body beneath that dark green kimono.

He licked his lips again, salivating heavily.

"Mm-mmm," he hummed appreciatively, raking his eyes hungrily up and down Haku's figure. "Damn, neesan, you look good enough to _eat_."

He raised a hand up. The chakra shroud honed itself at the fingers, sharpening into an edge as keen as any katana. With two short, nigh instant swings of those kyuubi chakra claws he slashed this person's clothes into ribbons, baring their naked body.

Haku let out a shrill, mortified wail as the air met her skin. The tatters of her clothes drifted around her in the wind, wafting away from her. Even the mask she had been wearing was completely cracked, exposing a lovely face, filled with humiliation and fright as it was.

Slim, deceptively toned pale arms moved swiftly in an instinctive attempt to cover up her nakedness. She was blushing deeply red, and this scarlet hue spread swiftly across Haku's body. She tried in vain to hide her shame, pressing an arm over her modest B-cup breasts to cover up the nipples, and moving her free hand to her crotch.

Or, rather... was it _hir_ crotch?

Naruto's eyebrows rose up into his hairline at what he saw down below this apparent Kiri-nin's belt. Oh, there was certainly the expected slit of a cute, fuckable pussy, but above that was something that made his jaw drop.

"Whoa..." said the blond slowly, his mouth watering visibly. "Those tits of yours are cute... that ass looks good and chewy, too... and your pussy is definitely nice and juice... but, WHOA."

He shook his head, licking his lips and getting extremely hard, gleefully fantasizing about how this person would taste.

"...but I gotta say..." he continued, "...that dick of yours really stands out the most."

Haku blushed redder than anything, cheeks fiercely erubescent. She tried in vain to cover the large erection which stood up so perversely above her womanhood, but she could not. It was simply too big to conceal with a single hand, and there was no hiding how much it protruded.

" _Fu-futa...nari..._ " whispered this person quietly. "Do you see, now? This is... who I am. Haku Yuki... this is the curse of my clan. Neither man nor woman... go ahead...!" she snarled, resigned to her fate but still quietly defiant. "Curse at me! Insult me! Call me a freak!"

Naruto blinked, staring at her weirdly.

"Haku-chan?" he said. "That's a pretty name. It's perfect, for a pretty girl like you!"

Tears glistened in Haku's eyes. She clenched her fists weakly.

"You... are you mocking me?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "I just told you. I am no girl! Can't you see...?"

"Your penis?" said Naruto bluntly. "It looks pretty damn delicious, actually!"

Haku's eyes widened, and she blushed furiously. She looked downright scandalized. She sputtered impotently trying to respond to that, but Naruto continued.

"And besides," he said. "Maybe you have a dick. But your face is cute like a girl's, plus you have boobs and even a pussy. That's like three to one in favor of you being a girl. So you're a girl."

Haku gaped at him disbelievingly. Her mouth worked itself wordless open and closed like a goldfish, eyes wide and cheeks fluorescent pink.

She grit her teeth, then, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't... don't toy with me...!" she hissed. "What are you waiting for?! You already killed my master...!" She laid her arms out at her sides, shamefully baring the full nakedness of that sexy little futa body to her sunny-haired captor. "Just hurry up and finish me off! It's not like I have any reason left to live... I don't need you messing with my head! I already know I'm a freak I am!"

Naruto stared at her curiously, silent for several painfully long seconds. At last, he finally spoke, saying, "I don't get it. What's so freaky about you?"

"A...are you _**blind?!**_ " Haku hissed, tears building up in her eyes. "Look at me! Look at this disgusting, unnatural body!"

She pointed to her smallish perky breasts, slim hips, softly toned thighs, lewdly juicy cunt, and mightily throbbing cock.

"What am I?" she asked him rhetorically. "A man? A woman? No!" she yelled, answering her own question. "I'm neither. I'm nothing! I'm just a disgusting freak! I don't belong anywhere!"

She broke down completely into tears now.

"Zabuza-sama..." she continued. "He was the only one... the only one to ever..." She sobbed. "...but he's gone... now... now I'm just a freak..."

"No," said Naruto, causing Haku's eyes to widen with the force of that single word. "You are not a freak. I don't know who told you that, but they were a goddamn liar." He smiled at her, warmly. "I think your body is beautiful, just the way it is."

Haku blushed deeply for a moment at this flattery. But then her demeanor hardened.

"No..." she murmured lowly. "Don't try to seduce me with that silver tongue of yours... I see the fork in it well enough! You killed my master! Do you think I can forget that so easily...?!"

Naruto shook his head. His eyes changed, going from blue to gray, and they were strangely patterned in a way Haku could not remember ever hearing of.

"Yeah. Maybe I _did_ kill him..." he said slowly. "...but that doesn't mean he has to STAY dead. With these eyes... and this chakra..." His golden aura flared brightly, filling Haku's body with a startling warmth. "...death is just an inconvenience."

"Y...you..." Haku whimpered. Her eyes were wide, and she was trembling. "Who... ARE you...?"

Naruto gave her a bright, winning smile.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village!" he said confidently, brashly. "And I'm gonna be Hokage!"

Haku blushed in spite of herself.

"Can... can you really bring my master back...?" she asked him, almost afraid to hope.

"Hell yeah, I can! Even if his body was reduced to ashes!" the blond boasted.

Haku smiled softly.

"And... do you really think my body is... _beautiful_...? That I am... _sexually desirable_...?"

Naruto grinned broadly. He leered at Haku's body like a hungry predator.

"Oh, FUCK yeah," he growled huskily. "I could do you all night six ways to Sunday, baby. You look absolutely delicious."

Haku blushed deeper, smiling a little.

"So..." she said slowly, quietly. "If... say, if i promised to give this body to you... to offer myself up to your wickedest carnal desires... would you bring my master back...? Would you trade his resurrection for my vow of complete and utter servitude?" she asked him. Her chest was rising and falling with heavy breaths, her eyes smouldering intensely.

"You'd do whatever I wanted?" Naruto asked her. "Anything at all?"

" _Anything_ ," said Haku firmly. "I would slit my own throat and hang myself nude from the gibbet, if you found it amusing." She spoke with total sincerity. "So long as you bring my master back, I will give you everything that I am. Mind, body, and soul."

Naruto laughed.

"I like you, Haku-chan!" he said, chortling boisterously. "Sure! I'll bring that Zabuza back. But once I do, you're _mine_. I don't go back on my word, and neither should you.

"You can trust me," said Haku. "I will not." She shivered a little, her dick twitching and her pussy visibly moistening. "...Whatever you want of me, you shall have... Naruto-kun..."

The blonde grinned, leering at her hungrily.

"I'm counting on it," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter's on the shorter side, but eh. I figured I should update it around now, and what I had ended on a good enough point. And, yes, Haku is officially a hermaphrodite for the purposes of this. For that one guy who kept asking to make Sasuke a shemale. :P
> 
> Also, this chapter title is probably a little deceptive, ne? XD
> 
> Updated: 2-9-14
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	10. Some Things You Have to Do Yourself

It was with a greenish hue in his cheeks that Tazuna watched the two young genin go about their business, impaling the corpse of that Mist ninja on a long, wooden spit, suspending the body above a makeshift cooking fire. It was a gruesome affair to watch.

He winced in sympathy pains when the pinkette took the pointed tip of a sturdy oak shaft to the corpse's rectum, spreading toned buttocks with a perverse delight as she drove the implement remorselessly up the poor bastard's asshole. Then she suspended this on a simple rig above the cooking pit Sasuke had made. She had already stripped the dead man of all clothes and belongings, leaving him stark naked.

Tazuna had felt more than a little inadequate, following the sight of Zabuza's dong.

The swordsman had clearly been compensating for _nothing_.

Flames ebon black sprang to life within the makeshift firepit, rocks of varying sizes demarcating its range. The fire was lit with just a glance from the Uchiha boy, flames hotter by far than even Tazuna's best arcwelder licking at branches and kindling which the boy had scavenged from the nearby woods. The bridge builder had to step back and shield his face, feeling the scorching heat on his skin even from that distance.

 _I think I might be in over my head..._ Tazuna mused ruefully in his own head, watching with a grimace as Sasuke and Sakura began to rotate Zabuza's body over the fire. He was spitted in through his ass and out through his mouth, and already one could smell his flesh cooking.

Tazuna averted his eyes, seeing the two genin begin to strip.

"Ah... I hope that Naruto gets back soon..." he muttered, half unable to believe what he was saying. Were these people really creeping him out so much that he would really prefer that blond beast over them?

Out of the corner of his eye, Tazuna saw Sakura lewdly applying a large quantity of butter (where did she get that?) and spices to her enormous breasts, rubbing the fatty dairy product into her soft, supple milk jugs. The creamy, pale flesh of her tits enveloped the pinkette's fingers as she rubbed the mixture all over them, thoroughly laving and seasoning her bosom with the butter and spices.

 _Then_ she walked calmly into the cooking fire, and laid her breasts on Zabuza's slowly rotating form. She began rubbing her large boobs up and down the Kiri rogue's roasting carcass, her bosoms sizzling and popping, cooking along with Zabuza.

And Sasuke walked into the fire after Sakura, before kneeling down and raising his hands to those most ample, fatty buttocks. Spreading them lewdly apart, Sasuke bared Sakura's tight little anus to the world, before mashing his face into her ass and proceeding to french kiss it.

Tazuna paled, watching aghast as those two so nonchalantly burned themselves up and cooked their own bodies, just to season the roasting Zabuza.

Yes, he decided with a shiver. They really were.

Kakashi amused himself as the Demon of the Mist roasted along with Sasuke and Sakura, who were somehow maintaining their consciousness even as the flames licked up and down their bodies, searing and browning their naked skin. His headband was pushed up to let Obito's sharingan observe the proceedings, curiously storing away everything he was seeing for later analysis.

Aside from Sasuke's round, firm buttocks swelling a little and glistening with the boy's juices as he cooked, mouth-fucking Sakura's ass with his tongue, and bubbling fluid leaking out of the pinkettes big damn tits as they fried whilst buttering Zabuza, Kakashi found the flames themselves quite interesting.

 _Amaterasu_ , Sasuke had called it. Allegedly, it was the greatest and most terrible katon jutsu in the repertoire of the Uchiha clan – maybe even the most powerful in the entire world.

And it WAS certainly quite the impressive technique. Kakashi doubted very much that even he himself could pull off such an obviously high-level ninjutsu, let alone as nonchalantly as Sasuke had.

But still, he found himself doubted the accuracy of some of the claims attributed to this jutsu. For one thing, if those flames were _actually_ as hot as the sun, then he and Tazuna and all the forest around them would have spontaneously combusted from the thermal energy being released, and even the ground beneath their feet would have sublimated explosively, rock and flesh alike **vaporizing** from the sheer unimaginable temperatures. You wouldn't cook anything with fire that hot unless you were hankering for a steaming bowl of superheated plasma.

Though it was still quite obviously very hot, judging by how quickly the rogue Mist ninja and those two students of his were cooking...

Idly, Kakashi's non-sharingan eye went over to Zabuza's thick, roasting member. It stood tall and proud, rigid in death, looking honestly _delicious_ between Sakura's mammaries as she buttered it up. And the girl was also wiggling those big, juicy hips very enticingly, cooing and moaning shamelessly loud as Sasuke's tongue plumbed the depths of her anus.

The Copy Ninja felt an unmistakable tightness in his trousers, watching Sakura cook along with Zabuza, using her own fatty bosom to enrich the Mist ninja's flavor. He also saw Sasuke's dick, smaller by a fair deal than Zabuza's (though no slouch in its own right) twinge and throb in the depths of those black flames, appearing to actually be _alight_.

All while the boy continued to kiss his pink-haired sempai's ass, lewdly rimming her. He made her blush and squeal in pleasure.

"Good Sasuke," said Sakura. "Oh, _yes_ , that feels so... ahhn...❤"

She moaned, shivering in orgasm. Womanly juices splattered her thighs, only to be almost immediately cooked into the plump, supple flesh.

"Clean me up, Sasuke..." Sakura moaned. "Yes, make me nice and spotless down there!" She threw her head, mashing her breasts passionately against Zabuza's tenderizing flesh. "Clean me up good enough, and maybe I'll even let you stick that cute little dick of yours inside me!"

Sasuke grunted, and become that much more intense in his anilingus.

Sakura purred.

"Good, GOOD boy~!" she squealed. "Yes, just like that! Mmm, you want to fuck me real bad, don't you?" she teased him, lewdly grinding her obscenely large posterior against his face. "You think master will like that? Coming here to see the two of us fucking while we cook..." She moaned. "Ohhh, I bet that would make master so horny... and so _hungry_ , too..."

"Especially when he sees those fat tits of yours all buttered and spiced," said Sasuke wryly.

"Mmm, oh _yesssss_ " Sakura purred, a dreamlike expression on her face. "How hard do you think master will rape us while he's eating?

" _So fucking hard,_ " grunted Sasuke, nearly coming at the thought. His dick was totally erect and throbbing massively, still quite visibly aflame.

Kakashi chuckled, watching and listening with a slowly growing erection.

"Hopefully you two aren't jumping the gun," he commented lackadaisically. "If Naruto isn't happy with you two cooking that man without him... well, I think he might just eat you two up for GOOD, no coming back."

Sakura's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Her mouth opened into an enormous, gleeful smile.

"Do you really think so?!" she squealed looking and sounding perversely _delighted_.

"OH GOD I HOPE SO!" cried Sasuke in reply, coming explosively into the flames just at the thought.

Kakashi sweatdropped, seeing that his comment apparently had the OPPOSITE of the desired effect.

"Hmm, what strange students I have," mused the silver-haired jonin with an amused lilt to his voice. "Eh, Tazuna?"

He looked askance at the elderly bridge builder. Then he sweatdropped slightly, seeing how the old man looked torn between lecherously ogling Sakura's naked, voluptuous body or violently vomiting up his own lungs.

"Ah..." said Kakashi. "I guess you're a little too busy to answer, at the moment..."

He shrugged, dismissive. Then he turned his attention back to Sasuke and Sakura. The former had now hopped up and mounted the latter, riding the pinkette's most generous bubble butt as their bodies cooked to perfection in the flames of Amaterasu.

Kakashi watched, feeling his pants get tighter in the crotch. Sasuke's tight, round ass went up and down, back and forth as he rocked his hips against Sakura's posterior. He fucked her fervently (if also a little clumsily) driving his manhood hungrily in and out of his teammate's anus. Sakura's large, doughy buttocks rolled and shook with the motions of their bodies, arousing Kakashi as he observed the two, and her breasts were jiggling like jelly as she rubbed them up and down on Zabuza's cock, buttering it heavily.

 _Heh... So much for Icha Icha, eh?_ mused the Copy Ninja silently to himself. No matter how he looked at it, this whole spectacle was just unbelievably erotic. Between the sex of his students and the smell of their roasting flesh, Kakashi had half a mind to abandon all sense of protocol and either join in the roast or sample some of that deliciously fragrant meat.

But he didn't, because he had his responsibilities as team leader.

 _Somebody_ had to stay prepared in case another enemy attacked them while they were waiting for Naruto. It was unlikely, sure, but better safe than sorry.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Kakashi blinked, swiveling his head immediately to glance over at his blond student.

Ah.

Well, speak of the devil.

"Hello, Naruto," said Kakashi, eye-smiling at the boy who was quickly becoming his favorite student, if only for how interesting things had gotten because of him. "Who's that?" he inquired, pointing at the naked (and decidedly _attractive_ ) hermaphrodite who was standing behind the blond.

Naruto grinned.

"Oh, this is Haku," he said, as if it were no big deal. "She's gonna be joining us."

For her part, Haku seemed to be preoccupied, staring aghast at the spectacle of Sasuke, Sakura, and her master all roasting nude and lewd. She was deathly silent for a few seconds, already alabaster skin somehow paling even further. Her eyes were as wide and round as dinner plates, staring straight ahead, uncomprehending.

A beat.

Haku let out a scream fit for a horror movie murder victim.

"WHAT ARE THOSE... THOSE _PEOPLE_ DOING TO ZABUZA-SAMA?!" she shrieked, voice high pitched and shrill. Her firm buttocks and pert breasts actually bounced and jiggled a fair bit as she let out this cry, seemingly stirred into motion by naught but the sheer kinetic force of the soundwaves.

Naruto blinked, noticing now for the first time what his two vore slaves were in the process of doing.

The blond grinned, getting hard.

"Nice initiative," he commented, praising Sasuke and Sakura with a smile on his face. They cried out in ecstasy, coming and then weakening as the flames took their toll. Then he glanced at Haku, adding, "Looks like they're spitroasting him, to me."

Haku stared at him for a moment. It took her a couple of seconds to regain her voice.

" _Why?_ " she hissed.

"Probably so I can eat him," Naruto said with a dismissive shrug, acting like there was nothing at all weird about this idea. Seeing the dismayed and confounded expression on Haku's face, he then gave her a comforting pat on the bum, squeezing those cute, firm buttocks between tanned, calloused fingers. The futanari ice user let out a confused-sounding whimper and moan. "You can have first dibs if it means that much to you, though," Naruto added.

Maybe he thought that would cheer her up.

Haku just stared at him uncomprehendingly, though.

"You... I... _what?_ " She shook her head, trembling a touch. "Y-y-you... you PROMISED—!" she exclaimed, horrified.

Naruto gave her a strange look, halting her speech.

"I told you already, didn't I?" he said. "It doesn't matter what state his body is in. If I want to have a bite before reviving him, then that's my own business."

Haku blushed, flinching minutely under the sudden intensity of his gaze. It made her gut feel all tingly and tangled. She appeared abashed, almost seemingly _chastised_.

"I... suppose so..." she whispered, her cheeks bright red. She glanced at the fire, which had died down. The other two genin from the team were motionless, lying sprawled over her former master's lewdly suspended body. All three looked distinctly golden-browned, and a delicious smell filled her nostrils. "I did promise, after all... to do ANYTHING for you, so long as you bring Zabuza-sama back..."

Naruto smiled at her. His stomach growled audibly, causing Tazuna to yelp and duck, and Kakashi to quietly chuckle.

"That's right," he said. "You did. And what I want you to do right now is to pick one part _any_ part of him that you would want to eat. If you don't like it, or you're full after that, then I'll eat the rest for you."

Haku blushed beet red, but she nodded in understanding.

There was a girlish coo, then, and Haku turned her head. Her eyes widened, seeing those two genin again – looking quite alive and uncooked. They waved at her cheerfully, eyes twinkling.

Haku then glanced back at the spit, and yes, she still saw those two bodies sprawled over

Zabuza's impaled meat.

She glanced at Naruto questioningly, sending a nervous glance at the two genin who should not be there.

The blue haired one smiled.

"It's our bond with Naruto-sama..." he said, casting hard onyx eyes up and down Haku's nude form, ogling her appreciatively. "When we die for him, his chakra rebuilds our bodies."

"Whether we're digesting in his stomach, or roasting naked over an open flame!" chirped the pinkette gaily in addition.

Haku felt strangely relieved by this. At the very least, it should mean that Naruto WAS indeed fully capable of bringing Zabuza back. If his chakra could automatically revive those two with brand new bodies, then there was no logical reason that the blond should not be able to do the same for the man who had taught her everything.

Smiling softly, the ice user turned and headed to the spit, where the flames had now completely vanished. She could see steam rising from the cooked bodies, and the smell of spiced and roasted meat filled her nostrils.

Despite herself, Haku felt her appetite become greatly aroused by this. She had never seen such a lavish banquet, and the thought that Naruto was allowing her to have first pick...

It was curiously humbling.

Blushing intensely, Haku shyly wiggled her butt a little, deciding to show her thanks to her new master. Her sizable cock was stiff and throbbing, and despite herself she was getting incredibly horny as she looked over the three cooked bodies.

(Sasuke eyed Haku's dick a little enviously, while Sakura seemed torn briefly between lusting after that or her master's penis)

Haku gulped nervously, reaching the bodies of Zabuza, Sasuke, and Sakura. Gingerly shifting the immense mammaries of the voluptuous pinkette aside, the black-haired hermaphrodite set her sights on the one thing she had always desired from her former master, ever since the day he first took her under his wing.

She reached a hand out to grasp at her prize, and her price.

"Zabuza-sama's manhood..." whispered she, blushing hotly enough to rival even the black flames over which the man had been roasted. "...his penis... I have always wanted to have it inside me..." she admitted bashfully.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, leering cheerfully at Haku's tight, round little ass.

"Hehehe..." He chuckled wickedly, eyes twinkling. "Well, with a body like that, I'll be happy to let you have ME inside you anytime you want," he said suggestively.

Haku squeaked, her cock painfully throbbing and pussy freely gushing from the mental images this statement evoked. Tightly, anxiously, she grabbed onto Zabuza's well done dong.

Diverting the still-considerable heat of his flesh away from her own hands using rudimentary _hyoton_ exercises, Haku effortly ripped Zabuza's thoroughly cooked cock from his groin. Partly it was because of how tender his meat had become in the cooking, but it was also in larger part thanks to the futanari's own deceptively great strength.

Haku felt the semen shoot from her dick, the nectar fall like rain from her cunt at the thought of what she was doing. Her knees shivered, feeling weak and formless under the force of her own orgasm. Her cheeks were red, and tongue was lolling out of her mouth. Sweat poured down that pale, beautiful skin, tracing the slender contours of her fine, athletic body.

She raised the roasted phallus to her lips. It felt so BIG in her hands, dwarfing even her own by a good deal in both length and thickness. And it smelled delicious, sublimely so. Not just the spices, or the butter which had soaked into the meat, or the sweat of Sakura's breasts which had salted the skin, but rather the inherent scent of Zabuza: his innate, natural musk.

Haku moaned lewdly, and she kissed the tip of her former master's dismembered dick. She licked it up and down, smacking her lips against it like the member was still attached to Zabuza, and she was simply giving him a blowjob. She acted out those secret fantasies, servicing and worshipping the cooked and torn off manhood as though its owner was still alive.

Tazuna whimpered at the sight, and Kakashi watched intently. Sasuke had a slight nosebleed, and Sakura was squealing and masturbating furiously. Naruto grinned approvingly, silently praising Haku's enthusiasm.

Slowly, Haku ate Zabuza's dick. She peeled off the skin, gnawed lustfully through the fibrous and veinous tissues and membranes which comprised the man's most sizable cock. She chewed on it lovingly, biting off tiny bit a little at a time, gradually but inexorably working her way down.

By the time she reached what was once the base of her master's manhood, Haku felt painfully full. She could not eat another bite, no matter how much she might have wanted to.

Moaning, she slumped to the ground, coming again from both sexes.

Naruto clapped.

"Very good, for your first time!" he said. "That was a very nice show, Haku-chan!"

The ice user blushed.

Then Naruto stepped forward, and suddenly a clawed, furred hand as large as Haku's entire body slammed down on the ground, startling her and causing Tazuna to piss his pants.

Haku stared up in awe and disbelief to behold the spitting image of the Kyuubi no Youko...

...if the Nine-Tails had been a blue-eyed blond.

" _ **Itadakimasu~!**_ " rumbled a vulpine Naruto the size of a small house.

Tazuna fainted dead away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Haven't had much time for writing, as I've probably mentioned elsewhere. But at least I managed to pound out something for this. :)
> 
> Also, maybe some of you might want to hop over to FFN and check out some of my non-smut Gintama stuff? Or maybe my other vorish ongoing fic, Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls, which is like a reversal of this in a LOT of ways. I've been told it's fairly funny, though. XD
> 
> Updated: 2-20-14
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	11. Zabuza's Epiphany

The giant, vulpine Naruto's head swung down immediately, massive jaws gaping wide. In less than a second, he had snapped up Zabuza, Sasuke, and Sakura's thoroughly cooked bodies. He rolled the sexy, cooked corpses around on a gigantic tongue, tasting them appraisingly.

Haku stared up in absolute awe and delight, watching the fox-shaped Naruto's menacingly toothy jaws working up and down, great black lips smacking together most noisily as the blond tasted his prey.

Tazuna was still cowering, silently praying for mercy from whatever deity may have been listening. Kakashi watched, absentmindedly amused, as the towering kyuubi doppelganger's tree-sized, human-like cock throbbed and twitched, veins thicker than the jonin's arms pulsing up and down the terrifying length.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!" cried Sasuke ecstatically beside Haku, masturbating furiously as he felt his beloved master's tongue curl and brush against the sensitive flesh of his dead, cooked body.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!" wailed Sakura, violently fondling her own obscenely massive tits as she rubbed her thighs anxiously together. Nectar was gushing forcefully from her rosy, shaven cunt.

A crunch echoed throughout the lonely stretch of road, the unmistakable sounds of snapping bone and shearing flesh coming down to Sasuke and Sakura and Haku and the others' ears. Naruto's teammates collapsed to the ground in paroxysms of pure ecstasy, coming violently as they felt their master chomp and chew gruesomely on their deliciously lewd and lewdly delicious bodies.

Naruto's literally giant cock shuddered powerfully, threatening to shoot out a wad of semen. Rearing back on his hind legs, Naruto let it rip, firing an enormous volume of chakra-heavy sperm into the far distance.

Haku came from both sexes, watching all of this, moaning pitifully as she watched the giant fox Naruto knock his head back, swallowing down the thoroughly masticated bodies. Sakura and Sasuke lay on the ground to either side of her, reduced to limp and mindless puddles of pure carnal bliss.

Despite herself, Haku felt unimaginably aroused. She watched with an obsessive, morbid fascination as the great human in youko form that was her new master ripped apart and devoured the delectably cooked bodies of her vore-slave sempai and her former master. She moaned lewdly.

It was perverse, she knew. She should not have been feeling the urge to kneel down and worship that enormous cock like a living god, should not have been so powerfully tempted to throw herself into flames and cook her body for Naruto-sama's enjoyment.

She wanted him to enjoy eating her the same way he had enjoyed eating her master. She wanted to be eaten alive by Naruto-sama, raped and used by him.

She wanted to be his cum-dump and vore-bitch. That was her only dream now.

The mere thought of it made her _so fucking horny_.

The chakra of the Nine-Tails was already inside Haku's body. It had already implanted itself within her physical and spiritual cores, thrust instinctively into her body back when Naruto had first subdued her. It influenced the nature of her thoughts, subtly nudging her natural dispositions and inclinations for service and self-sacrifice to their (il)logical conclusion.

She longed to be enslaved, devoured and raped by Naruto in every way imaginable, again and again and again until absolutely nothing remained of her shameless whore existence, until her slutty futa body was eternally one with that of her adored and beloved master.

If she could, Haku would gladly give him even her immortal soul, just for the brief, fleeting moment of no doubt inimitable ecstasy she would experience as he devoured it. If it was for him, she would gladly have even the most fundamental essences of her existence erased. Anything he wanted of her, she would give freely and gladly.

Forever.

That was just how badly she had it, how badly Sasuke and Sakura had it. That was just how much they worshiped their master.

That was Naruto's power.

* * *

When Zabuza regained consciousness, he was dizzy and disoriented. Not least of which because he should not have regained it at _all_. Not after having his heart ripped out and crushed before his very eyes.

The first thing Zabuza noticed was that he felt strangely... well, _horny_. His dick was quite erect, and was even the first thing he became aware of. It ached so delightfully.

The second thing Zabuza noticed, was that he did not feel the weight of his sword on his back. As a matter of fact, his entire body felt quite unburdened. He could feel a pleasant breeze against his private parts.

He was naked, he realized.

Now, the third thing Zabuza noticed was the faintly familiar sensation of a blowjob. It had been a while since he'd been in a position for some proper relief, and the man couldn't help but melt a little into the touch of those heavenly soft lips against his throbbing, rigid cock.

Either this was heaven, or hell's reputation had been greatly exaggerated.

It was with a faintly lopsided grin that Zabuza cracked his eyes open, being greeted by a blue sky and green trees.

...and the kid responsible for his death giving him head.

Zabuza's eyes widened at this.

"What the hell?" he said, frankly flabbergasted.

Two mischievously twinkling blue eyes rolled up to greet Zabuza's gaze. The blond boy's lips curled into a playful smile around the swordsman's shaft.

Then the boy's mouth snapped _shut_.

An explosive spray of blood and semen painted the blond's grinning face, nearly half of Zabuza's cock severed in a quick, efficient bite. The kid made a show of chewing the meat in his mouth for several torturously long seconds, leering at Zabuza like a big but doable appetizer.

He was visibly _savoring_ Zabuza's cock as he masticated the severed portion, and Zabuza felt frankly terrified as the boy did so.

Was this kid a fucking _demon?!_

Sasuke stepped forward, looking adoringly at his master's face. He was stark naked, and visibly erect, horny and aroused.

"Naruto-sama..." he purred, licking his lips and ogling the mess of blood and cum which covered Naruto's visage. "Let me clean that up for you..."

"Me too!" cooed Sakura, her T&A bouncing gratuitously as she hopped forward. "I want to clean Master's face too❤"

"As do I," whispered Haku, wiggling her hips excitedly and interposing herself between Sakura and Sasuke.

She sent a soft smile at Zabuza, appreciating the appearance of his naked body. Haku may have arched her back a little, then, when she saw his eyes on her, and pushed her tight little ass out for his viewing pleasure.

Her penis twinged delightfully at the look on her former master's face, and her pussy was sopping wet.

Zabuza could only stare, aghast, as Sasuke, Sakura, and his apprentice Haku proceeded to crowd around the blond. They pressed lewd and horny bodies against Naruto's solid frame, Sasuke rubbing his aching nipples and throbbing dick, Sakura grinding her enormous tits and juicy cunt, Haku mashing her twin genders and modest breasts.

Haku was in the middle, between Sasuke and Sakura. She eagerly straddled Naruto, swinging her arms up and impaling her cunt on his godly cock. She kissed him on the lips, deeply, licking his mouth clean inside and out.

"Naruto-sama..." she groaned. "So tasty... So biiiiig❤"

She rocked her hips back and forth, driving Naruto's cock in and out of her pussy. Her own penis rubbed against his navel, swiping through a thick bush. She moaned shamelessly, grinding her futa cock against her beloved new master's rock hard abdomen.

Sasuke and Sakura pressed their sides against Haku as the futanari fucked their master. They rubbed their bodies up and down Naruto's, kissing his face wherever they could reach, licking his cheeks and his brow and the ridge of his nose. The blond had one hand on either of their asses, cheerfully fondling his slaves/teammates as they attended to him.

Zabuza dick ached, twitching delightfully at the sight.

It took him a moment to process the significance of that.

 _What...? It grew back?!_ he thought, eyes wide. _Or... was it just a genjutsu...?_

He really hoped it was the latter.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!" screamed Haku, coming. Her pussy gushed, and her dick shot a thick wad of semen across Naruto's washboard abs. She moaned weakly, going limp.

She started to slip backwards off of Naruto.

The blond's dick pulsed mightily right as Haku's pussy began to fall away from it, and Naruto came explosively all over the dickgirl's torso. His sperm painted that slim hermaphrodite figure as white as fucking snow.

Haku collapsed onto the ground next to Zabuza, smiling dreamily. Her cheeks were rosy, where Naruto's semen did not cover them, and her eyes were half-lidded.

Zabuza stared at her.

"Haku... what the hell are you doing...?!" He asked her the first thing that came into his mind. His voice was hoarse, as if from long disuse, and the rogue Kiri nin felt shamefully aware of how hard he was getting from seeing at his apprentice in this debased and humiliated state.

Haku smiled dreamily at her former master.

"I made a deal with Naruto-sama..." she whispered, her voice breathy and smooth. Every word out of her mouth was like silken, aural _sex_. "...one life for another."

Zabuza glanced sidelong, warily, at the blond. There were two of the kid now, and the doppelgangers were pounding away at the asses of the other two genin.

"And by that, you mean?"

"You were dead, Zabuza. Naruto-sama killed you when you first attacked. Then he chased me down, and..."

Haku blushed, and Zabuza felt painfully aware of the fact that she was not using any honorifics to address him. While Zabuza wasn't the most formal or respectful of people himself, hearing such a familiar address coming from someone as polite and mild-mannered as Haku was very distressing. Particularly when other recent events were taken into account.

"You _gave yourself_ to him?" said Zabuza, shocked. He then shook his head, frowning weakly and groaning. "Wait, I was actually _dead?!_ "

"As a doornail!" chimed in the Naruto duo from where they were fucking Sasuke and Sakura, making it quite clear that he could hear what they were saying.

In spite of himself, Zabuza's face reddened.

"How the hell am I here, then?!" he snapped, feeling both frustration and a rare kind of powerlessness.

"Naruto revived you," came a lazy drawl, and Zabuza's heart almost stopped when he remembered who had been _leading_ the hellion that had killed him. "Or should I say he _rebuilt_ you?"

Zabuza shot a dark look at Sharingan Kakashi.

"Copy Ninja..." he growled, "just what are you trying to say?"

"Well, there really wasn't anything left of your body, after Naruto was through with it," Kakashi said with a shrug. "So he had to make you a new one."

Zabuza stared at Kakashi.

"I see," he said. A moment passed, while he gave Kakashi a look that seemed to ask, _and just how fucking gullible do you think I am?_

"He's telling the truth," interjected Haku. She placed a soft, seemingly delicate hand on Zabuza's chest. "Naruto-sama... he is capable of a great MANY things. And he is almost certainly the same... as the former Mizukage."

Zabuza's eyes widened.

He put two and two together.

_The attack of the Nine-Tails on the Leaf twelve years ago..._

_The Uzumaki markings on the boy's unusually flashy clothes..._

_The seemingly impossible feats of chakra manipulation..._

_A certain uncanny resemblance of that hair, and those eyes, to pictures Zabuza had seen of the Fourth Hokage..._

A beat.

" _ **You mean that kid's the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?!**_ ** **"****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually managed an update to this! Yaaaay! And it only took me two-and-a-half months.
> 
> The Land of Waves arc is a truly formidable opponent. XD
> 
> Updated: 4-30-14
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


End file.
